Wild Adventures
by Flux-Impulse
Summary: The story of Ellie, Joel and a few extra travellers tagging along too! Thanks so much for xxmollymooxx for inspiring me to write these and a huge thanks to BlackBird14 for helping me write these! I own nothing to do with The Last of Us! Please don't kill meh!
1. The Last of Us: An Unexpected Fate

The Last of us: An unexpected fate

The moment Joel was impaled, Ellie rushed down to his side. "Move," he murmured as he pushed her aside and rose his tightly gripped revolver. He shot rapidly with a tiring arm at the hunters coming in small numbers. With blood smeared all around them, Ellie heaved him off the iron rod and, in agony, he slowly and painfully dragged himself through the doorways and towards Callas. More hunters seemed like they appeared from nowhere and started to open fire. Joel and Ellie hid behind masses of cabinets and drawers as they attempted to save them selves. Blood from Joel's torso was spattered everywhere as he tried his hardest to keep quiet. Eventually, Ellie put a shot in the first hunter's head and he came to the floor with a crash; this attracted the attention of more hunters as they cautiously made their way towards the room Ellie and Joel were stuck in. Joel accidentally gave away his position by moaning in pain which drove the second, forth and fifth hunters towards him. He suddenly bagged them each in the stomach as he tumbled over and his sight went dimmer. "JOEL!" Ellie screamed as she hurtled towards him. "We've got to get through this Joel, your the last person I have!" She shook him once, and then twice. His eyes were a second from closing when he heard the screaming of Ellie, "stay the f*** away!" The loud shots from the guns rang in his head as he felt the life inside him fade. "C'mon! Don't die on me now Joel!" Ellie yelled as she ran over and heaved him up off the ground. "Ellie.." His voice was hoarse and croaky, "Callas...now" he mumbled under his voice as blood gushed out from his wound making it extremely difficult for him to walk. Ellie put his arms around her and started to haul him closer to Callas. "Oh sh**!" A hunter cried as they drew closer to the horse. Callas whinnied with fear as Ellie fearfully shot the hunter and he fell to the ground with a crash. Ellie helped Joel onto the horse then heaved herself on as well. "Ride..Callas.." Joel mumbled under his dying voice as the horse began to gallop forward to an unknown destination.  
They came to a sudden stop when a crowd of infected came running down the hills towards them. "CALLAS! GO!" Ellie screamed as the runners and clickers hurtled towards them. As Callas galloped on, Ellie sat backwards and pulled out her 9mm. Her shots came to a halt when she realised that she had wasted all her ammo on the hunters. "Damn hunters took it all out of me.." She mumbled as the infected grew closer and closer.  
About 10 minutes passed until they came to a stop in front of a newly built cabin. "Okay, I think we lost 'em!" She said as Joel slowly nodded to agree. "Hrng!" He groaned in agony, "Search the house, Ellie.. See what supplies you can find." He murmured as she sat there on the back of the horse looking at the ground. "Joel! There is no fu****g way I am leaving you alone!" She whisper - shouted. Joel looked meaningfully at her and she reluctantly agreed. "Be careful in there.." He said as she carelessly walked into the cabin.  
Although the front door was clearly unlocked, she decided to go through the back window that had been left open. Ellie quietly scrambled through the window and silently made her way through towards the cupboards. Crouched on her haunches, she searched each and every single drawer, cupboard and cabinet. Still searching, Ellie's hopes of finding anything dropped down to next to none until she searched the bathroom cabinet... Paracetamol, bandages.. Everything she seemed to need to patch up Joel's torso. It seemed her luck had run out when the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs grew louder. "Who are you and why are you in my fu****g house!?" A strong western voice spoke as a tall, handsome figure stormed down the stairs with a 9mm in hand.  
Ellie felt that she needed to go but she had frozen in terror just from the look of this guys eyes. Ellie's mind began to fill with all sorts of thoughts as she stared into the beautiful eyes of the boy. He looked to be about 14, the same as Ellie, however, his voice seemed far too old for him. Angry and frustrated, he started to load his gun. He held it high and aimed at Ellie's head. "NO WAIT!" He heard her voice cry out in terror. He lowered the gun and suddenly stood silent and still. His eyes focused on Ellie's and he hesitated before slowly walking closer to her. Ellie, still frozen, gazed deeply into his sparkling, electric blue and maroon purple eyes. He dropped the gun and held out his hand. At this point, Ellie was almost flat on the ground. 'Love at first sight..' She thought as she took his hand and he helped her on to her feet. "H-he.." She struggled to get her words out as she attempted to greet him. "Hi.." His words came out before hers and she slowly put her hand up and waved. Both he and Ellie were stood frozen, almost wide eyed yet only Ellie was. in love. The feeling Ellie suddenly had was like butterflies in her stomach because she was not only in love with a compete stranger but also she felt that Joel was all alone out there on the horse with god knows what out there with him. "Joel..." She mumbled as she remembered how the infected were chasing them everywhere. Her mind was a jumble. "Uh..Hi! My name's Nate.. A -Are you alright?" He asked confused after a long awkward silence. "Um, you've been still for quite a while now.." Ellie almost completely forgot about Joel and started to slowly make her way towards Nate. She hugged him and thanked him for not shooting her. "Uh, h-hey there.. Are you okay!?" She nodded and broke away. Her love for him was authentic but he did not love her back. He was already deeply in love with his own girlfriend. "When I f-first saw you," Ellie started stuttering, "I thought you where a ruthless killer... Now I s-see you u-up close.. I t-think.. uh.. l-love a-at first sight..!" Ellie was stuttering and tripping over her own tongue.  
Nate's face was in sudden shock of hearing this news and, in turn, he stumbled backwards and tripped over his gun. Falling on his back, Nate slammed onto the floor and groaned in sudden pain. Ellie felt a lurch go through he stomach as she suspected that he did not love her too. She hesitated before running over to Nate and gently grabbing his arm to help him up. "No don't! Don't touch me!" He was feeling more and more anger build up in his body before reaching behind him and briskly seized the 9mm, loaded it and held it up to Ellie. At the barrel of the gun, Ellie felt her blood pump faster and faster until there came a huge bang. She saw he had shot the heavy light at the top of the room. The cables hung riskily as it swung back and forth. Ellie was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move her body when the light fell. She darted out of the way just in the nick of time. She Stumbled around until she remembered  
about Joel.  
As time passed by, the nature filled wilderness seemed to dim more and more and began to look grey and fuzzy to Joel. He could feel it inside him, his life fading away right in front of his eyes. Ellie heard a loud thud come from outside. Joel slid off the horse and Ellie rushed to his side. "Oh, no..no..no..no! This can't be happening!" Ellie screamed as she grabbed the bandages and tightly wrapped them around him. "JOEL! C'mon stay with me on this one Joel, don't give it up! You're the last person I have, you.. Can't leave me!" She sobbed as she tightly gripped his shoulders. Joel lay on the ground, hopelessly trying to fight for life. Lost in his own lifeless body, he felt colder and colder until his breathing had slowed greatly. His thoughts ran all over and he finally gave it up, ' well, I didn't expect it to end this way..' He felt the blood rushing all around his body and the slow beating of his heart..stop...


	2. The Last of Us: A Death or Not?

Ellie's heart was beating faster than ever now and she couldn't find a way to keep Joel alive. She could feel his heart stopping and starting over and over. Joel was cooking up, his heart was not functioning properly, his stomach was in agony and he himself felt as if his whole body was burning under the intense heat of the sun. The sound of gun shots repeating over and over in his head was enough to startle him and wake his tired eyes. The blur of his vision had taken sight of the mass of infected, Clickers, Runners, all of them, running towards him and Ellie. He tried his hardest to warn her but all that came out was a faint mumble and a small shake of his arm.  
Ellie heard the blood-curdling 'krrr kraa!' of the clickers and the saddened screams and roars of the runners. She shot around and pulled out her 9mm forgetting she was out of ammo. She aimed and shot.. but all that happened was a faint click from the gun. She threw it away as a lone runner drew closer until it slammed its huge, heavy body into Ellie. She fell down flat on her back next to Joel. She thought she felt her whole life just flash by her all at once until she finally spotted her last chance. Joel's hunting rifle lay unguarded on the ground and open to any move. She reached out her arm until she could reach no further. Infected where piling in all over her. She was no longer capable of moving other than to fend off the barking infected snapping at her neck. She had nearly given up until she heard a thundering boom from a shotgun. One infected, two infected, three, four, and finally.. five. The slight dog pile of infected was gone and Ellie scrambled to her feet. She seized the rifle and loaded it as fast as she knew how to. Nate walked out of his cabin and rose his gun pointed towards the wilderness. Screams and growls, roars and blood-curdling screeches came from afar and Ellie held the rifle high on her shoulder. Both her and Nate were nervous and never faced this many infected alone before.  
Suddenly, a colossal roar came from the far distance and was immediately followed by the bellows and thundering stomps of bloaters. Nate had never seen one before in his life and was taken aback when he saw the huge bodies of the bloaters storming up from the hills. "Bloaters.." Ellie mumbled as Nate stared wide eyed at them. "Fire!" Ellie yelled to him as he stood confused with his shotgun held high. "Fire, Nate! Do you have a Molotov? Alcohol.. ANYTHING that will BURN!" Nate scrambled about confused and terrified to find whatever he could that would at least make a fire. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol he had previously found. Ellie tore a piece off her trouser leg and stuck it inside the bottle. Both of them stood petrified waiting for the correct moment. "NATE! NOW!" Ellie shouted at him and, in turn, he pulled out his lighter and flicked up a spark to ignite the rag. He held the newly made Molotov high above his head and waited patiently for Ellie's signal. He turned his head towards her and stared. She held her hand up and quickly shot it forward as a signal of 'war'. Nate hesitated for a second then finally threw the Molotov. A huge crash came as the bottle smashed and the alcohol exploded. All four bloaters immediately lit up and burst into flames.  
Stumbling and tripping over their own two feet, the bloaters attempted to charge towards the two teens who where loading guns and firing towards them. One fell, then two and, only three? Nate was jumping for joy at the sight of three new, to him, infected being shot down and killed by he and Ellie. While he was celebrating his new found joy, Ellie knew something was not right. Three bloaters had been put to rest but the forth had just seemingly keeled over. She slowly made her way towards where the boaters had once stood. Cautiously, she approached the body of the forth infected. Hesitating and rethinking her ideas, she knelt down next to the gigantic body. Without warning, the burnt monster reached out its hand and grabbed Ellie's leg. She screamed in pain and shock as the grip of the bloater got tighter and tighter. It pulled her down and started tearing at her weak and vulnerable body. Nate finally came back down to earth when he heard the ear-piercing screams of Ellie.  
Nate's shotgun was almost out of ammo and only had one shot left. 'I better make this shot count..' He thought to himself as he held the gun high and aimed. He made sure he was capable of _not_ shooting Ellie. The thundering sound of the gun came again as Ellie had nearly passed out. She was shaken awake by the soft touch of the white haired boy and the sound of his soothing voice. She thought she was dead when she first opened her eyes but all that had happened was that she was blinded by the light of the sun. Her eyes flickered as she caught the sight of the shining white hair and the glittery blue and purple eyes of Nate. Both youngsters where terrified and didn't understand what to do without an adult around to protect them and help survive. Nate had been without an adult for at least a month while Ellie had gone only 3 minutes. Ellie realised that Joel's wound wasn't going to stop any time soon without a bandage of sorts. She bolted up from the ground and darted over to Joel. "Nate! Help me! I don't know what to do! I can't keep him alive!" Nate was in sudden shock of seeing Joel lying there right in front of his eyes.. Dying...  
The need to help Ellie and Joel took over Nate and, in turn, he knelt down and tore off the bottom of one of his trouser legs and ran over to Ellie, handed it to her and grabbed some medicine from his bag. Ellie tightly wrapped the bandage around the wound and put her ear to his chest. His heart was stopping and starting and had stopped for the longest time yet. His heart had stopped for 20 seconds and Ellie knew that if she didn't do something quick then Joel would die. Nate realised something was wrong with Ellie and darted over to help her. He immediately started hammering with his hands on top of each other on Joel's chest attempting to bring him back. His heart seemed to be having a breakdown of sorts, non-stop stopping and starting. Joel's limp body lay still under the blazing sun. Jumping back and forth on death's door, Joel's body couldn't decide to live or die. His mind was weak and nearly gave up until he heard the cries of Ellie and the sound of a new voice trying to comfort her. Weakened by everything around him, Joel was incapable of moving or even doing anything apart from breathing. He let out the biggest breath that he could manage to let both youngsters know he was not yet dead. The breath came and immediately followed by coughing and spluttering.  
Both Ellie and Nate were in sudden relief of the fact that Joel was not dead, but, without delay, were dragged back down to earth by the painful and agonizing groans of Joel.  
"Ellie! You grab his legs! We'll carry him to a shelter!" Nate called out to Ellie as he hurried over and heaved up Joel's heavy upper-body. "Ellie!" He called again and Ellie's head suddenly shot around. "You can't tell me what to do, Nate!" She yelled back over to him as she stormed over to lift Joel.  
"Well I'm so _very_ sorry, _your highness!_ But if you want your precious Joel, then you better lift!" Nate felt the anger running through him again and felt his secret was about to be revealed...


	3. The Last of Us: A Death or Not? pt2

Rage building at a faster pace than usual and the scent of blood exciting Nate was the signal for him to leave as fast as he could. He dropped the shoulders of Joel and fell into a low squat clutching his head. "Nate! What are you doing! I _thought_ you said _lift_!" Ellie yelled over to him as his head shot up in a terrible snarl. Ellie was taken aback at the sight of this. She slowly walked backwards and asked in a worried tone, "Uh.. Nate? A-are y-you okay?" Nate's head was shaking vigorously back and forth as he fought against the demon that lurked inside him..  
Ellie was confused and afraid of what was going to happen now. Growling and arguing with him self, Nate looked and sounded like he was being tortured. Snarls, growls, barks of pain.. Every horrible and painful noise seemed to be coming from him at this moment.  
"Ellie.. Go.. G-Get a-away from here.." He growled in a strange manner that had never seemed to come from him before in his life. He seemed to be a lot more fond of Ellie than of anyone he had met before but he still didn't care for her, other than his girlfriend, she was probably the person he liked the most in his life. He didn't want her, or anyone, to see or be injured even in the slightest way by what was to come. His instincts took the better of him and he man-handled Joel's body, lobbed him over his shoulders and ran towards his cabin for shelter. He released Joel's limp body and a huge thud arose as Joel slammed into the ground. Nate seemed to be suddenly surprised by the noise and his own actions. He didn't get to meet Joel and was confused as to who he was. Nate could feel his body giving way to the demon and the cage being broken. Ellie was standing outside completely bewildered by what had just happened. She slowly started to make her way towards the cabin until she heard a vast howl and a huge crash from inside. She stopped in her tracks and saw a colossal, Stygian figure of a wolf standing in the doorway. A growl came and then turned into a terrible snarl. The creature slowly approached the scared 14 year old and came to a sudden stop when both heard a loud crash from a gun. The creature's legs wobbled and then it fell flat on the ground. Stomach down and back up, the wolf attempted to stand back up in an instant but seemed to be stuck. Someone or something had shot it, and ran...  
Another immense howl came from the creature and a whimper of pain. Ellie had no idea of what was going on and seemed to only be capable of standing and watching helplessly. The healing process on Nate and the creature was impeccable and the wolf was up and vigorous again in no time at all. Ellie was terrified as she watched the wolf inched forwards and stared deep into her eyes. Nate's memory was still inside the demon's head and body and was fighting with all the will he could. A sudden sad, worried and scared look crossed its face for barely a second and it turned back to viscous killer.  
The scent of blood suddenly caught its attention and he turned back to face the cabin. Ellie's stomach lurched and the sudden realization came upon her as her need to protect her one last loved one swelled inside her. The wolf began to slowly lumber towards where Joel's body rested. Its dark, Stygian fur was swaying in the soft zephyr of the ending summer. The creature's feet were dragging and its tongue was lolling out of its mouth; eyes were narrowed into and evil glare and the sensitive senses in its nose were aroused by the sweet smell of blood. Lugging its heavy body closer to the cabin, the wolf had no intension of stopping and was just about inside the cabin's front door when Ellie leapt onto the back of the gargantuan beast. It made a slight wince as her body flopped onto it and, in turn, was angered more. Excited by the smell of blood and the sight of Joel inside the cabin, the wolf's body lunged forward and sent Ellie flying into the side of the cabin. The sudden crash of Ellie's body slamming against the outside wall brought the wolf's attention to something other than the scent of Joel's blood and the sight of his dying body. Its head shot over in a dreadful snarl and a vast howl came from inside it.  
It slowly began to approach Ellie's limp, hurt body before coming to a sudden stop when Nate's mind had gained a few seconds of control. A saddened and apologetic whimper came and it slowly came closer than Ellie expected and didn't bite. A caring nuzzle from its nose surprised Ellie and rolled her over. The black snout of the wolf sniffled then licked Ellie's wounds. She played dead but was surprised by what was happening. Nate's mind seemed to have taken control of the demon's body for the small amount of time that had passed but that time was surely up now. In agony, the wolf stumbled over and snarled at its self. It finally got up and ran over to the cabin and sniffed at Joel's wounds. Opening its mouth, the wolf's lips curled back and it wrapped its teeth around Joel's leg. The sweet sensation of meat in its mouth and the warm taste of blood running down its throat excited it and it craved for more. The ripping sound of flesh in its teeth and the sweet taste of the slight metallic and warm yet delicious blood spewing from Joel's leg satisfied its long hunger. Human flesh was its favourite meal, best tasting and better yet, the sensations. The feelings came rushing back to it, no more Nate, it took control of the whole body, Nate was a thing of the past, a cage never to be closed again; a carnivorous killer was let loose, broken free.  
Joel was still in agony from his torso and still unconscious but could still feel the bite of the wolf. He did not know what it was, all he knew was that it hurt and he was being bitten. Joel thought that it was most likely a gang of infected starting to feast on him and he was helpless and a dead man. His ears heard the snarls and warnings from whatever it was and was only capable of breathing. Ellie wanted so much to protect Joel but all she seemed to be able to do was annoy the demon. It was not going to move at any time at all until the meal was finished. Joel's groans of pain alarmed the wolf and it immediately stopped, lifted its head and looked behind it. It saw only Ellie standing with Nate's shotgun in hand and held high. She loaded it carefully aimed as accurately as she could and hesitated for a moment. She thought about shooting the wolf and saving Joel but to her that reality was far out of reach. She dropped the shotgun and fell to her knees. She sobbed and cried and was in a terrible and almost unsolvable dilemma. Her need and wants were uncontrollable and she was incapable of deciding who should live. 'Its not my job! I can't decide who should live and who should die!' She thought to herself as she noticed something astonishing. The wolf had seemed to have lost control of the body and was forming something completely new.  
Joel had seen it in his dreams, so had Nate; something of great power and an uncontrollable spirit was about to be unleashed and Ellie was caught smack dab in the middle of. Joel knew his time was not yet up as his dreams were coming to life and he was needed for the growth of this young mutant...


	4. The Last of Us: Wolf Boy

Both the demon and Nate's minds were in shock from the feeling of the changes that were happening. Nate's body was hosting a completely new creature, a mutant. Ellie stood petrified and in shock from the sight of what was happening. The bodies of Nate and the wolf were dragged apart and seemed to merge together into a single new, strong body. The new-born being stood up from the place it had formed and stood motionless for a minute. Nate and the demon were both taking in the new experience.  
Ellie couldn't believe her eyes. The figure had wolf features, the furry ears and exceptional hearing, the bizarre, razor-sharp fangs and the long, bushy tail. A trick of the light she thought until the figure walked cautiously towards her. She began to back away before she saw the mutant's arm reach out as if to ask to take its hand. Ellie hesitated for a moment as the strong figure came closer. She backed further away until she suddenly hit the warm hard wall of the cabin. "I-its okay.." She heard the strong western voice of Nate with an added voice, a soft caring yet angry and rough tone. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He spoke as she paused and thought before taking his hand and being lead over to Joel. "He won't live if we don't treat his wounds fast but it seems odds-on that he'll live."  
The scent of blood excited the wolf and the excitement was visible in the eyes of the boy. Nate's mind took control and he shook off the feeling. He pulled up Joel's shirt to look at the wound and pressed his hands firmly over it. His warm skin and blood flowing outwards almost brought out the predatory side of him and his facial expression changed rapidly from the kind, caring and loving Nate to the snarling, hungry killer side. Ellie heard the snarl and was bewildered by the sound. She rushed over to make sure nothing was going wrong and Joel was not dying but as soon as she got to his side she was immediately manhandled backwards by him. His head shot round and a huge roar and then a snarl arose from the boy and then, without warning, a monstrous howl came. He fell down onto the ground clutching his head, whining and wincing in pain.  
New changes were happening again and he was not yet used to the pain. This was permanent, Nate realised he was never getting his own body back. He suddenly and unexpectedly morphed into the huge black wolf again. Ellie was terrified at the sight of it and thought back to the events of when it tried to eat Joel. The mind of the wolf was altered and he was no longer a ruthless killer, he protected those who he was fond of, eliminated those who were a danger and slaved for those who were higher than him. Ellie pulled out a gun and aimed at the head of the wolf. He suddenly morphed back into the body of the boy and screamed "No don't shoot!" Ellie's reactions were too slow and she had already shot. A sudden yelp came from him and he groaned. Ellie was in shock and saw what she had done. She rushed over to see if she could help him but nothing could be done. "Tweezers.. Pliers, anything that can get this out of me and I'll be fine!" He winced and cried out in pain as Ellie searched each and every bag that she could find. She finally found tweezers that she had previously collected from the bathroom cabinet and darted over to the boy. She tilted his head to the side and reached into the side of his neck with the tweezers. he groaned in agony as she finally removed the bullet. The wound had no sign of healing yet and Ellie was concerned about what would happen.  
"I-its fine Ellie, m-my healing system is surprisingly faster than any human's." He was stuttering and breathing heavily as he tried to take in the pain from the shot. Ellie stood and watched as she noticed something outstanding happen. The wound slowly closed up and the boy was fully recovered and back to full health. He slowly stood up from were he had fallen and walked over to Joel. After discovering that he could heal so fast he realised he could heal other people. He firmly pressed his hands over Joel's wound and concentrated as much as he could. After trying as hard as possible, his theory finally worked. Joel's stomach was as good as new and there was not even a single sign of an injury. A huge sigh released from Joel's body as he helped himself up with his hands. Ellie's body filled up with relief and excitement of having Joel back. She rushed over to him only to be warned away by Joel himself.  
"Stay back Ellie! Don't touch me!" He suddenly yelled at her. "Joel? W-What's wrong?" She asked as she was very confused about what was happening.  
"So-something bit me while I was out.. I-I don't know what but I'm assuming infected." Joel sat with a sad expression on his face and he was petrified at the thought of him being infected.  
"Joel.." Ellie started before she was cut off by the boy. "I-I did it.." He confessed as Joel looked up as he remembered his dreams. "Wolf boy.." He mumbled as the boy look astonished at how he knew who he was. "How!?" The boy knelt down next to Joel as if to question him in depth. He squatted low down and listened well to what Joel had to say.  
"My dreams, the shadow of a huge black wolf ran across my mind and split into two; a boy and a wolf. They morphed together and became, well you." Joel spoke as he struggled for his breath as it was only just coming back to him. "I know the secrets of this new body that you don't even know and from the moment you came into being, I knew I was needed for your survival."  
The boy was paralyzed with sudden shock from hearing this news. This man who he hasn't even met before knows more secrets about his body than he himself perceived.

Who was this man? What did he know about Wolf boy? His mind scattered and ran around until a thundering gunshot...


	5. The Last of Us: A Family Reunion

His mind scattered and ran around until he heard a thundering gunshot…

He fell to his knees in agony and groaned as he struggled to lift his body back up. Ellie rushed over to him as Joel pulled out a gun and searched the land for any sign of people. "Nate!" Ellie started, "We have to get you to shelter, you'll bleed out!" She was in shock from what had just happened and was confused. "Calm, Ellie. It'll heal fast, don't worry." He said in the calmest tone he could, Ellie backed away and waited for further instructions. He clutched his chest and struggled for breath. His wound was showing no sign of healing and he felt queasy, weak and tired.  
"Oh, Nate…" Came a strange, yet familiar voice from behind the bushes. A dark figure was walking out from the bushes and when Nate saw his face, he stumbled back in fright.  
"A-all this time, I, I thought you were dead!" Nate groaned in pain as he clutched his chest harder. After about a minute of silence, Nate's grip finally loosened and he fell flat on his face. Ellie rushed to him again and grabbed his shoulders; she hauled him up and rested his body in her arms.  
"Joel! He's cold! A-and his body is turning blue!" Joel made his way over to them still keeping his gun sighted on the stranger.  
"Heh! You think you can save him!? You think he's one of yours!?" The man spoke, "You're all fools! A demon does not belong here! Even if he is my son!" Ellie and Joel sat shocked from hearing this, "I care not for what you think of him, he must be sent back to hell, to where he belongs!" The man raised his gun and aimed at Ellie, his focus was on her and on nothing else and when Nate morphed to his wolf, and the man paid no attention to him.  
The wolf inside of him could smell blood, his own blood and when he rushed to the man he tasted the first human blood as Wolf Boy. His fangs sunk into the skin and the warm blood soaked his fur and the man yelled out in pain. The blood running over his tongue startled him; it tasted new, different, like it was of his own body, pulsing through his veins. He jumped backwards and snarled viciously. Cat like, he raced towards the man who was now on one knee in agony. Without warning, there was a slash and the man's arm was torn open. Finally standing motionless, he concentrated on the smell of blood. It was a delight, like a treat to his nose. Ellie and Joel watched carefully, paying attention only to his face, and, to their surprise, the wolf seemed delighted to be killing something once again. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and began to pant and his pupils dilated until his eyes looked almost completely black. The monster was released again…  
Only a second had passed until the next deadly strike caught the man's body, this time his shoulder. He was growing weaker with every step he took, breathlessly running around trying to kill the mysterious man, and with every swipe he took, the man still protected his face and his neck. His body gave in to the pain and finally collapsed; his huge, black figure flopped onto the ground and sighed.  
The man stood up slowly and painfully and spoke with a hoarse, crackly tone in his voice, "Finally, the poison is taking effect!" Ellie and Joel stood looking shocked by the sound of what he had just said.  
"P-poison!?" Ellie stuttered as she slowly walked towards the wolf's body. He snarled as he felt the touch of her hands on his body until he felt the soft caress from her. The snarl became a soft rumble in the back of his throat, almost as if he was purring. Ellie made her way to the wolf's head and lifted her hands off his body and towards his head. A terrible snarl arose as he watched the hand lift towards his head; he was expecting a beating, as he had felt before from the touch of the mysterious man's hands. Ellie jumped back from shock of the alarming sound, her hand darted back to the protection of her chest. She let the noise settle down before she came back, this time she had bandages, tweezers and other medical equipment. The wolf's eyes were almost closed and he was blinking rapidly. Ellie brought out the tweezers and rolled the wolf onto his back to inspect the wound. It was deep, very deep, and she was finding it hard to get into it with all the fur surrounding, but that didn't stop her. He felt as if the life was being drained out of him, he was struggling to breathe. Ellie was in with the tweezers and had a grip on the bullet but was struggling to pull it out, mainly because of the amount of fur, flesh and fear that she would only hurt him more. 'A quick jolt of the hand should do it…' She thought as she tightened the grip on the bullet.  
"Why!?" Shouted a voice that made Ellie jump. "Why do you help him? The only thing he will do is hurt you, if not kill you! He causes nothing but pain and suffering, death and destruction!" Ellie's head looked over to the man who stood tall and proud.  
"I help him because he is my friend! And I'm not like you, I don't kill innocent people!" She yelled back at him. Her head moved back to the wolf and the bullet seemed to have gotten closer to the surface. She didn't realise it but she had been pulling it out slowly and gently the whole time, without even holding the tweezers! She was outstood by what had happened and thought it might just have been a trick of the light, but she was far too concentrated on removing the bullet to be concerned. She grabbed the tweezers and started to pull. She remembered about the jolt in her hands and finally built up the courage to pull. A huge growl and then a wince arose, then a whimper.  
"The poison is in his blood!" The man yelled with laughter. He was extremely proud of what was happening until a scream came. It was the scream of a young woman…  
Another scream arose and then the growls and blood-curdling shouts and screams of infected came along with it. Both Joel and the man went rushing outside with loaded guns and grim looks on their faces.  
The man froze as Joel shot rapidly and lifted the young woman up from the ground. The bodies of the infected lay motionless as Joel helped the lady to walk to shelter.  
"C'mon! What are you doing? There could be more!" He said to the man as he stood, still frozen, looking at the woman's face, wide eyed and extremely surprised. Joel and the lady limped in unison as they made their way towards the cabin.  
When the lady got in and saw the huge, black body of the wolf tears started to well up in her eyes. She let go of Joel and stumbled towards the wolf. She started to cry as hard as someone possibly could and screamed in the direction of the man, "What have you done!? What have you done to my baby!?" 


	6. The Last of Us: What Have You Done?

"What have you done!? What have you done to my baby!?"

The woman sat with her head in his fur as Ellie and Joel stood in shock and stared blankly at the man. He finally came around and realised that it wasn't a dream and spoke, "Your baby isn't a baby at all! He is a cursed, monstrous demon that will stop at nothing to kill all of humanity!"  
Ellie acted on pure anger and ran at the man with her switch blade. Joel acted fast but clearly not fast enough when he grabbed Ellie and stopped her from going any further. He sighed with relief as he pulled her back. The sigh was cut short when he noticed the blood dripping down from the blade, to Ellie's hand, and onto the ground.  
"Ellie…" Joel started as he turned her around and looked into her eyes, "Ellie, what have you done?"  
Ellie was staring at her hands and watched as the blood ran onto her hands. She looked over her shoulder, wide eyed and in shock, as the man fell to his knees and flat on his face.  
Ellie looked back to Joel and spoke with a scared and terrified tone in her voice, "Oh, c'mon Joel… You know you wanted him dead as much as I did!" Joel paused before replying with a very serious tone, "Yes, I wanted him dead… But I wouldn't have gone through with it!" He tried to reach out for the knife to take it from Ellie but she protected it within her chest. "Ellie… Give me the knife…" Joel said quietly as Ellie shook her head and backed away slowly. "Ellie… You killed that man! We didn't even know his name!"  
"Tobi…" The woman butted in, "His name was Tobi…" Both Joel's and Ellie's heads swung round to look at her.  
"H-how do you know..?" Ellie asked with a stutter. The woman turned to face her, her hands still on the wolf. "He was my husband. W-we had a child, Nate. Tobi loved to experiment on things, Nate specifically, he eventually trapped a wolf demon inside our baby and then he was out to kill him…"  
Ellie stood with a shocked look on her face as she struggled to believe that the man she killed was Nate's father. "S-so, the man I killed was Nate's f-father..?" Ellie slowly stuttered as she looked to the body of the man. The woman nodded. She faced away from them and put her hands over the wolf's body and concentrated hard.  
"So do you have healing powers like him too? O-or is it a wolf thing" Ellie curiously asked as she looked over to the lady again.  
"No… Nate has healing powers!?" She said as she looked to Ellie over her shoulder. Ellie's mouth was half open and about to start talking when she was interrupted by the wince of the dying wolf.  
"We need to find a way to heal him… and FAST!" Joel yelled at both of them as they swung their heads to look at him. "We need a cure for the poison and we just lost the best chance we had! Thanks for that Ellie!" He shouted towards her while he faced away. Ellie stood quietly looking slightly shocked from the words she had just heard. Ellie had thoughts that Joel hated her, that she was useless, useful for nothing but slowing everybody down, that she wasn't a necessity like she thought. Her mind was in jumble and she had nothing left to do, she couldn't control herself and…  
As Joel was still turned away from Ellie, he heard a thud. The woman pointed and coughed. Joel turned around and saw that Ellie had fainted. He hadn't realised she fainted and thought maybe something bad had happened to her, like she had been shot, poisoned or just plain died. "Ellie!" He shouted as he darted over to her. He put his hand on her chest and his ear to her mouth. He breathed a huge sigh of relief as he leaned back on his knees. "It's ok, she's alive." He told the woman as he lifted Ellie in his arms.  
The only problem was neither Joel nor the woman knew what had happened. Joel thought that obviously she had just fainted, or what if she was in a coma! He couldn't help but think of all the worst case scenarios until he saw her roll over as if she was in a peaceful sleep. Immediately they both knew she was not poisoned nor in a coma.  
None of the three people knew what would happen next but the wolf was curious, a huge howl arose from the wolf as both the woman's and Joel's heads shot to the sight of the wolf struggling to get up. He was in pain, anyone could tell, but determined to do something, just they couldn't tell what. He struggled to his feet and slowly started to walk towards Ellie.  
"W-what is he doing!?" The woman stuttered as she, along with Joel, watched carefully as the wolf made his way towards Ellie. He stopped and nuzzled her as if to try and wake her, but there was no response. The wolf's legs looked wobbly and as he struggled to hold himself up, he desperately nudged at Ellie to wake her. Nothing anyone tried would work; it was as if she was just in a deep sleep, very deep. The Wolf licked her arm and then nudged at her face once and again. He tried almost everything gentle he knew and thought of nothing more but the loudest thing he knew.  
Suddenly he belted out a tremendous howl and Ellie's eyes opened wide. She noticed the wolf standing over her and Joel and the woman covering their ears. She was confused by what was happening and she acted quickly, she leaped from her spot and wrapped her arms almost the full way around him. The howl was immediately cut off and the crying of Ellie was now completely able to be heard. The sound was muffled as her face was buried deep in his fur but everyone knew the distinctive sound of crying. Ellie looked up to the head of the wolf and stopped crying, her face was almost covered in blood as she had been resting her face in the gun wound. She thought that it was all her fault, that there was absolutely nothing she could do, but cry and get in everybody's way. She had completely stopped crying now and she watched as the wolf stood tall and proud, as much as he could, still struggling to keep his footing.  
The wolf swayed from side to side and eventually toppled over with a huge thud. "Nate!" Ellie and the woman shouted in unison. Ellie crawled over to him and put her hands over his wound, she concentrated hard as if trying to heal him. Of course, she had found out she could move things with her mind, she thought that she had somehow gotten powers, like a witch. She felt the poison flow through his body and saw something seeping out of the wound…


	7. The Last of Us: The Demon In Me

She felt the poison flow through his body and saw something seeping out of the wound…

Purple liquid was flowing from the wolf and on to the ground. Ellie breathed a huge sigh of relief as she watched the wolf's face finally relax. Both Joel and the woman stared at her way, they were astonished by what they had just seen.  
"E-Ellie? W-what was that?" Joel said as his eyes widened. Ellie shrugged her shoulders as she watched the wolf's eyes widen, and then his pupils dilated…  
The muzzle started to shorten first and then fangs. Everything was changing back to 'normal' and, yet again, Ellie breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Ellie! Why don't you just tell me what that little thing was and we'll all be safe… Okay?" Joel said in a nervous tone as he reached back and put his gun in its holster. He put his hands out slowly as if he was now afraid of Ellie.  
Ellie turned around and saw him slowly coming closer to her with his hands up and slightly bent.  
"J-Joel… Are you afraid of me..?" She mumbled as Joel stopped and hesitated. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ellie, "I'll take that long pause as a yes then…" Tears started to build in her eyes as Joel was stuck for words. He opened his mouth again but no words would come out.  
A faint mumble came from outside the cabin and then a growl. Joel suddenly shut his mouth and everyone went silent. They heard clicks coming from the distance and saw the head of a runner walk past the window. No one moved, no one made a single sound. The clicking came closer and the heads of 3 clickers and a stalker went past. Ellie's tears stopped and her feelings turned to panic. Joel, as slow as possible, reached for his gun. The holster, thankfully, made no noise but when he started to load it, small, almost silent, metal clinking together attracted 2 of the clicker's attention. They stumbled there way into the cabin, stopped, and clicked. One started to slowly make it's way towards Joel and Ellie.  
Nate was still out cold and unable to do anything, Ellie was beginning to feel more and more scared by the second as she watched the clicker tumble towards her. Nate mumbled quietly to himself and sniffed, unaware of what was happening. Because of the way he was adapted to things, the small sniff had brought his attention to the fact that there were infected in the room. He played along and pretended he was still asleep. Ellie felt her body jerk forward but immediately stopped herself. She felt as if she was completely unable to move, and so did Joel. All three people were frozen still, Joel, Ellie and even the woman, as the clicker made its way to Nate.  
Ellie jerked again but this time her body stopped its self, not her mind. They were worried, all three, but none of them felt capable to protect him now.  
The clicker became aware of his presence as soon as it's foot lightly tapped him, it went berserk!  
Nate's plan had worked, he suddenly sprang up and tripped the clicker up. He shouted to everyone to get out.  
"Guy's run! Get out of here! There's a back door through the bedroom, I don't care just get out!" Ellie was starting to notice the anger in his voice as she watched him stand there getting himself ready for a fight. Bloaters roared as they stomped up the hills and the clicker scrambled around, trying to get up. The clicker rolled about on the floor and accidentally tripped Nate. "Guys! RUN!" He yelled almost at the top of his voice from their feet. They all ran, Ellie, Joel, but the woman, Nate's mother, stood in the door way and said, "Nate, I know I should've said this earlier but, me and you, we are immune! Goodbye, try not to get yourself killed!" His eyes widened as he paused before scrambling to his feet and looking back at the closed door where they had left from. He struggled to process what he had just heard and, before he knew it, was throttled by infected, left, right and centre. His thoughts ran in all different directions, how could this woman just come in and tell him he's immune!?  
'This has all just got to be a dream... Right?' He thought to himself while the infected piled on top of him barked and tried to bite him. He was shocked, again! His anger built up again and suddenly there was a bright burst of red light. The infected were sent flying across the room and the Wolf boy rose from the spot he was in. His eyes were pure black and his teeth had turned into fangs. He snarled like a wolf would and yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Ellie, Joel and his mother turned round when they heard the scream. They looked towards the cabin and saw a red light bursting out of it. Ellie thought it was an explosive of some sort and worried about him. They heard another scream and Joel said softly to Ellie, "Ellie... Let's go, he'd want us to get as far away from here as possible."  
"B-but... That was an explosion..."  
"Ellie! Let's go! I'm sure he will be fine... He'll come and find us when he gets out of there, he's a tough kid Ellie..."  
The light was getting bigger and brighter. The cabin suddenly exploded and pieces of wood were sent flying everywhere. Ellie, Joel and Nate's mother covered their heads and faces with their hands and closed their eyes.  
When everything had stopped falling, Ellie opened her eyes and started crying. She fell to her knees and sobbed in her lap. Joel knelt down next to her and stroked her head to comfort her. There was no sign of infected now... or Nate...  
Ellie was crying hard now, she lost an immediate friend, and she loved him, like she never loved anyone before...


	8. The Last of Us: Ellie's Anger

There was no sign of infected now... or Nate...  
Ellie was crying hard now, she lost an immediate friend, and she loved him, like she never loved anyone before...

The feelings Ellie had now were unexplainable. Joel began to feel a burning sensation in his hands. Ellie was giving off some kind of burning aura. He got up and backed away from her as he started to see a purple glow around Ellie. She was so upset that she was out of control. The purple glow was getting more and more visible by the second.  
Joel tried to approach her but was blown back in an instant. No one was able to go near her now and no one was able to speak to her. She slowly started to rise to her feet and hung her head and arms. She was still sobbing gently and slowly turned round to face Joel. She lifted her head and stared angrily towards Joel.  
Joel staggered backwards in shock as his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Ellie continued to stare at him. Her eyes were completely purple, there was no pupil, no iris, nothing.  
Joel was beginning to feel even more scared than he ever had before. He backed away as far as he could until Nate's mother stopped him. She stood next to him and told him, "Joel, Ellie is very special... Other than being immune, she has special magic powers. She has not mastered them yet and only discovered them earlier today."  
"I-is that what s-she did in the c-cabin... To save Nate?"  
"Yes, Joel. Even though she has not mastered her powers, Ellie is very strong, and can get even stronger if she get angrier. She needs to calm down, and there is only one person left in the world that I believe can do that... You."  
"M-ME!?" Joel exclaimed, startled by hearing this. They suddenly were cut off by a screech, "YOU TOLD ME HE WOULD BE FINE!" It was Ellie, she looked possessed, but was only out of control by her own powers.  
"YOU TOLD ME HE WOULD BE OKAY!" She screamed again as she sent a purple stream from her hand out to the side, it ripped a tree out of the ground and she flung it towards Joel. He ducked in reaction to what happened and seemed even more surprised. The only thing he was able to do when he brought his head back up was see the rock flying towards him, thankfully it never hit him but the speed that the rock was going knocked him down.  
Ellie was getting angrier and angrier and Joel had no way of getting through to her. He felt disapointed in her and in himself.  
'Dammit! Where is Wolf Boy when you need him!' Joel thought to himself as he desperately tried to avoid the objects Ellie threw at him. For the first time ever, he was trying so hard to bring someone back from the dead by thinking it. He knew it wasn't possible but he thought it was worth a try.  
'Please come back, please come back, please come back!' He was on the brink of going crazy! His mind wandered and he thought about the things he wanted to do before he died, and the things he wanted to do with his daughter... Sarah... Ellie reminded him of her, he felt as if he had a father-daughter relationship with her, but his hopes of getting her back were done to a miniscule amount. He rolled around on the ground avoiding the rocks and trees and slammed it with his fists out of anger. 'Dammit! I won't lose you too Ellie! I won't let this happen!' He thought as he failed to notice the small pieces of rock flying towards him. A pebble the size of a shotgun shell flew towards him at a tremendous speed and hit smack-dab in the middle of his forehead. It was moving so fast that when it hit him it knocked him out and left an immediate bruise along side a cut. Blood started dripping down his forehead and the last hope of saving Ellie, and possibly the world, was asleep and badly damaged.  
Nate's mother ran to him and lifted his head into her arm. She gently caressed the back of his head in hope to wake him up but there was no luck. "No, no, no, no!" She said as she clenched her teeth together and frowned angrily. Her head drooped over Joel's and tears came running down her cheeks. In this one single day she had lost a husband and a son! The tears dropped on to Joel's face and ran down it, they dropped onto his chest. The feel of the tears running down his face made Joel think he was crying, of course, he had just lost the closest thing he had to a daughter. The tears made him wake up, he opened his eyes and saw Nate's mother crying over him. He groaned and gave her a look of sorrow, he was hopeless and unable to move. The stone had left him paralyzed, like there was some kind of spell on him. He gave her a kind of signal and she nodded. What the signal was was to tell her to get a gun. She darted over to Joel's backpack and reached into it and grabbed his 9mm pistol, all the while ducking to avoid flying objects. She aimed at Ellie and hesitated before slowly pulling the trigger. Everyone stopped and froze in their tracks as she heard the gunshot. Ellie's magic stopped and all the objects dropped to the ground in an instant.  
Her eyes turned back to normal and she flopped backwards. The spell on Joel was immediately removed and he jumped up to his feet and sprinted of to Ellie.  
He lifted her head and shoulders and gently placed them on his arms. He instantly regretted what he had done and so did Nate's mother, but there was still no sign of Nate, wolf or not, and they thought there never would be. Ellie was still, eyes open, slowly gasping for breath. She was dying, she knew that, but why? She didn't know what happened and looked so innocent, lying there in Joel's arms.  
"Ellie!? Ellie, c'mon baby girl... I'm sorry, just-just c'mon! We'll make it through this, both of us! Together! C'mon baby girl, don't go!" Joel whimpered softly while Ellie was dying in his arms. He flashed back to when he lost Sarah, he didn't want to lose Ellie too!  
"Ellie! Ellie c'mon!" He gently shook her shoulders and her crying stopped. she closed her eyes and her head flopped to one side.  
"Ellie! Ellie no!" Joel yelled and he threw his head back in despair. "Ellie, baby girl... Come back to me, please!" He pulled her body closer to his head and rested his forehead on hers. She was gone, there was nothing they could do about it, she was gone...


	9. The Last of Us: The Wolf Pack

The Last of Us:

"Ellie, baby girl... Come back to me, please!" He pulled her body closer to his head and rested his forehead on hers. She was gone, there was nothing they could do about it, she was gone...

"Ellie! Ellie please!" Joel sobbed over her with clenched teeth and his tears ran down from his cheeks and dripped onto her forehead. He held his hand firmly over her wound and caressed her forehead with his thumb. "J-Joel, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do now, please Joel, just, just let's go…" Nate's mother said quietly while looking down at her feet and slowly walking towards him.  
"Ellie… Ellie…" Joel's voice turned into a whisper and he rocked Ellie's body back and forth with him. He cried and cried but he thought, none of this would help, so, after a while, he agreed with Nate's mother and said, "Okay, okay… But I'm taking her with me…" He picked up Ellie's body and started to carry her away. Nate's mother and Joel walked away from their previous spot and Joel finally stopped weeping after1 or 2 hours. Callus was not expected to still be there but emerged out from behind a dying bush. "C-Callus?" Joel murmured as he was shocked that he was still alive. Callus must have either ran and came back, hid or fought them off, either way, Callus was alive and now they could get around a lot faster than they would've before.  
Joel was relieved to see Callus and stroked his neck; he whinnied and moved forward a few steps. Straight after, they all heard a huge howl come from far away and took great relief in the thought of it being Nate, but then their hopes fell as they heard more, 6 or 7, howling in chorus. "A wolf pack this far out?" Joel said curiously as he told Nate's mother that he wanted to go and check it out.  
Nate's mother heaved herself onto the back of Callus and Joel gently placed Ellie's body on Callus and he heaved himself on as well. They rode towards the noise and came to a sudden stop when Callus was startled and wanted to turn back. Joel jumped off and tied him to a tree to make sure that he wouldn't run away.  
Joel took his backpack off and threw it onto Callus's back while he searched for a gun. He started to make his way further towards the howling. Nate's mother hopped off as well and followed Joel. Together they slowly and cautiously walked towards the howling. It hadn't stopped since the first time they heard it. Joel pushed his way through a bunch of old, dead bushes and caught a sight of a huge wolf pack, the biggest he had ever known to exist. 9 of them were howling, more were play-fighting and a lot more were resting. It seemed like they were trying to contact another wolf, or wolf pack. Both Joel and Nate's mother heard more howling coming from the distance. They were contacting another wolf!  
They quickly backed away when they saw a big black wolf, seemingly the Alpha, coming towards were they were. He sniffed about in the bushes and then started to growl. Joel immediately help his breath and put his hand over Nate's mother's mouth. They heard the wolf snarl and then they heard a loud yelp. A pure white wolf was nipping at his tail. He swung around and started play-fighting.  
Joel started to breathe again, let go of Nate's mother's mouth, and let out a huge, but quiet, sigh of relief. The wolves seemed to be making their way further towards the distance but one hung behind, one Joel didn't notice…  
He relaxed and accidentally started to make noise. The wolf noticed him and slowly and quietly walked towards the bushes they were hiding behind. The wolf sniffed about and started to snarl.  
He jumped through the bushes and pinned Joel to the ground by the shoulders. He continued to snarl and bark. Joel was afraid that this was the end, but something unexpected happened.  
The wolf's eye widened and his pupil's dilated and he backed away with his tail between his legs. He ran towards Callus and sniffed at Ellie's body. Callus surprisingly seemed okay with a wolf next to him. The wolf's backside flopped onto the ground and he threw his head back and let out a colossal howl, a howl of despair… It seemed to Joel that he was howling for Ellie, the simple fact that that might be true was shocking to Joel. He knew that Nate was dead and that there was definitely no way of bringing either of them back, especially not Ellie.  
The wolf was showing no sign of stopping so Joel just decided to sit on a rock and watch. The howling seemed to hit him, somewhere inside him the howl penetrated and suddenly, out of the blue, Joel started to weep. He was crying along with the wolf, and, although no tears were shown, the wolf was crying too.  
Believing that Nate was dead, both his mother and Joel sat alongside each other listening to the despair of the wolf and knew that there was no chance this wolf could be Nate, absolutely no chance; he was dead, so was Ellie, and that is all that mattered for now, Joel didn't even care about what happened next, he wanted to rest, too much was happening for him to handle just now; infected, Ellie and Nate's deaths, wolves…  
The wolf eventually stopped howling and stood up. He walked over to Joel and whimpered while staring at him, Joel was still crying, the howl was too much and he couldn't stop.  
"Please, bring her back… Ellie! She was innocent, it was all me, all my fault..!" Joel constantly mourned for Ellie and then he saw the wolf's face light up, it seemed the wolf had an idea. He gently bit Joel's sleeve and began to pull him towards Callus. The wolf stopped and let go of Joel, he sat down again and closed his eyes. He threw his head back and let out the biggest howl anyone had ever heard, the howl changed notes and somehow caused some kind of storm, lightning, snow, there was a mix of things. Ellie's body began to lift up into the air and was struck by the lightning. The wolf looked back at Joel and saw his face, he looked terrified! The wolf opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. Ellie's body was dropped back onto Callus and the wolf galloped towards him…


	10. The Last of Us: We Are Family

The wolf looked back at Joel and saw his face, he looked terrified! The wolf opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. Ellie's body was dropped back onto Callus and the wolf galloped towards him…

The wolf sniffed at Ellie's body and opened his mouth again; he was, for some reason, extremely excited. He barked happily at the body and Callus whinnied and kicked his back feet. Ellie groaned and then opened her eyes.  
"E-Ellie!?" Joel asked as he slowly made his way towards her.  
"Joel? Joel where are you? I don't know what happened! I-I was sent into some kind of trance then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I-I thought I died! B-but Joel…" Ellie rambled on and Joel sprinted towards her, lifted her off Callus and hugged her as tight as he could. Ellie hugged him back and felt tears gently trickling down her cheeks.  
Joel stopped hugging her so tightly and whispered in her ear, "I love you Ellie, and I don't want to lose you again, not ever…" He was crying over her shoulder and began to tightly hug her again. Joel had a whole mix of different emotions at this point but happiness was the main one. Yes he was happy Ellie was back, but he was also sad and scared that there was a chance he could lose her again.  
Ellie was still getting used to the feeling of warmth and love that she forgot that she was still in a world were disasters were around every corner. She finally found the words she felt were right for this moment and said while breaking apart from Joel's hug, "Joel? I'm hungry." He looked at Ellie and smiled, then burst out laughing. He was so surprised that she would say such a thing at a time like that.  
"Ellie, I swear as soon as we get somewhere safe, I will give you as much food as I can!" Joel, Ellie and Nate's mother all started laughing heavily again.  
"Joel, how 'bout we get to that somewhere safe pretty soon." Nate's mother stated as she started to walk towards them. She crossed eyes with the wolf and caught a gleam in his eyes. He opened his mouth and let his tongue loll out. He started panting and licked his lips.  
1 hour later...  
Joel and Ellie were on Callus and Nate's mother was walking beside the wolf. Joel was slightly confused at why the wolf was tagging along with them and what he was doing with them in the first place. The wolf stopped, sat on his haunches and listened. His ears were pricked forward and his tail was straight up. He started to sniff about on the ground and started towards a bush. Callus stopped on Joel's command and everyone was still as they watched the wolf follow his curiosity. He walked behind the bush, ears still pointing forwards, and stopped. There was a bright red light and Ellie was suddenly drawn to it. She knew it was the same light she had seen when Nate was killed, but why was it here.  
The wolf did not come back around the bush but a strange figure on all fours, no clothes, not a single thing on his, came around and flopped face-first into the dirt. Ellie darted over to him and caressed the head beneath the wild, black hair and gasped. She stumbled backwards and looked at Joel with wide eyes. She told him, "It's Nate!" and Joel darted over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He knelt down and lifted the head of the man. He saw that it was in fact Nate and that he had survived the blast. "H-how!?" Joel yelled as he stumbled backwards and fell onto his back. Nate groaned and his hand twitched. The wolf was definitely gone, and Joel was completely astonished. "S-so that wolf... W-was that!?" Joel stuttered as he looked in the direction of Nate's mother. She was as astounded as he was. She ran towards Nate and stroked his head. "My-my god! My baby!" She lifted his head and gasped, she cupped her hands around her mouth and began to cry. She was sobbing for a few minutes before she saw Nate moving.  
Nate reached out his hand and pushed himself up off the ground. He was shaking rapidly and his body was weak.  
"Hrrng!"  
Nate was in a lot of pain, but he was just fine a minute ago. He pulled himself up onto his knees and opened his mouth to speak, "E-Ellie? I-is she here?" He asked with a gentle voice. Joel spoke for her and said, "Y-yes, she... She is here."  
"N-no, I want to hear Ellie!" Nate shouted as he slammed his fist onto the ground. "Nate! Nate, I'm here, I'm here..." Ellie said as she ran towards him and caressed his head. Nate's wild, black hair ran through her fingers and he smiled gently. "T-thank you Ellie... I can't see yet, t-that's why. After a power drainage like that, I... I can barely move!" Nate said as he smiled upwards toward the sky. He pushed himself upwards with his legs and Joel darted towards him with his jacket. He wrapped the jacket around Nate's waist and said, "There."  
Nate held onto the jacket and his smile faded away, he had lost his clothes because of the explosion. Tears started to well up in his eyes and the smile started to come back.  
"H-hey Joel? D'ya think I can borrow something to cover me, y'know, aside from the jacket..?"  
"O-Oh yeah, sure..." Joel said as he whirled around and searched his backpack, he found a pair of trousers, for some reason, in it and handed them to Nate.  
"Thanks Joel." Nate put the trousers on and handed Joel back his jacket. Nate was now wearing nothing but a pair of aqua-blue trousers. Even though his eyes were open, Nate could not see, and Ellie thought that she had never seen anything like it before, Nate had no pupils! She started to see a small black dot begin to grow in his eyes. "Heh! Yeah! I can see!" Nate shouted as he jumped up for joy with his fist in the air. "Woohoo!"  
"So, eh, Nate?"  
"Ya!?"  
"D'ya think we should get going now?"  
"Yeah, Oh! I know a great place, infected never go there 'cus it's a specific part of the forest no one but me and my mother know! Isn't that right ma!?" Nate shouted as he moved his head to look at her. "U-uh, yeah! Yeah it is!" She was sweating a lot and drying her face from the tears. Nate nodded and pointed towards the distance.  
During the journey, there was hardly any talk, no one seemed happy enough, except Ellie. She was skipping along the road smiling to herself, now that she knew Nate was alive, she was as happy as she could be.  
27 minutes later...  
"Alright! We're here!" Nate said as he looked up and took a deep breathe in of air. "Ah! I haven't smelled fresh air like this in ages!" Nate ran towards a stump of a tree and sat down, "This, my friends, is my home!"  
"Ah! I just realized, I haven't properly introduced myself!" Nate's mother said happily, "My name is Tamara! Nice to meet you!" She reached out and shook Joel's hand with a huge grin on her face. "H-hey, I'm Joel..." He said, bewildered and with a raised eyebrow. Ellie 'butted' in and said, "Hey I'm Ellie! It's nice to meet you!" Joel was now even more confused, how could she be so happy in a time and place like this? How could _**anyone**_ be happy in a time and place like this, let alone Ellie. Joel wondered how she even managed to crack a smile at this point, she had died, she had lost Nate, although he had came back. Then he remembered, _'Ellie isn't just 'anyone', Ellie is a marvellous girl, she is the most amazing girl I have ever know, immune, magic; she is so loving, so caring, even at a time like this, she can be happy. She grew up with the infection and infected around her, she grew up in a world that is quickly falling apart. I could even go as far as to say, I want to stay by her side, i-it feels like, like she's my... My daughter!'_ Joel couldn't help but think about Ellie. He felt like she was his daughter, and he never wanted to let her go, never wanted to leave her side again.  
"Joel! Joel!?" Ellie shouted as she waved her hand in front of Joel's face. Joel shook his head and blinked. "Joel? You're missing the fun here man! C'mon get up 'n dance with us!" Joel lifted his head and saw Tamara and Nate skipping around a fire, of course, the sun _had_ gone down. He cracked a smile and Ellie nudged his shoulder, "That'a boy Joel! Now come on, get up and dance with us!" Joel let out a sigh and pushed himself up off the log he was sat on. He ambled over to where Nate, Tamara and Ellie where and put his hands in his pockets.  
"Ah c'mon Joel!" Nate started, "I know you got it in ya, jus' kick one foot after the other and you'll get it soon enough!" Nate demonstrated by kicking his right leg at an angle over his left leg and vice versa. He grinned at Joel and said, "Go on! Now you try!" Everyone was extremely happy at this point, especially Ellie and Nate.  
After a few minutes, Joel was into Nate's dancing already and seemed to be properly enjoying himself for the first time in at least 20 years.  
The night slowly died away as the darkness faded away and the warm light of the sun began to creep through the trees. The early light woke Nate, he got up from his place and his ears twitched as he heard a twigs snapping. He heard the noise and started to make his way towards it. He started to growl as he neared the sounds. The soft growl was like a viscous roll of thunder growing in the back of his throat. The growl quickly turned to a snarl as he turned round the tree and came to a very sudden stop when he saw the large figure standing in front of him fall over and drop a huge pile of sticks and twigs. "ARGH! Nate! What the hell are you doing here!?" Joel yelled as he hauled himself onto his front.  
"J-Joel!?" Nate shouted as he pointed to Joel. "Wait, w-what am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here!?"  
"What am- Ach! Never mind, jus-just help up will ya!?"  
Nate nodded and darted over to Joel, he gently placed his hands on Joel's shoulders and helped heave him up off the ground. "Ahem! Let me start again..." Nate said, "So, Joel, what are you doing in this forest today? Gah! Stupid question! Erm, what are you doing here at such an early hour?" He said attempting to be as polite as possible.  
"Ahem, I'm here collecting firewood, what about you Nate?" Joel said trying to repeat Nate's attempt at politeness. Nate replied with a slight giggle in his voice as he said, "I'm here because i heard _you_ creeping about out here. Aaaaalso, because that darned sun woke me..." His voice trailed off into an angry murmur. However, he did seem relatively happy for someone who had been abruptly awakened by a bright, burning ball of gas. "I gotta get back now but you can stay here for all I care. Anyway, bye." Joel said as he patted Nate on the shoulder and walked away. Nate was left standing on his own in the middle of the woods.  
Joel eventually reached the camp and sat down on his log. He threw the firewood onto the dying embers of last nights fire and looked over to Ellie. As he watched her, tears started to run down his cheeks. Nate came in and sat down on the log with him when his lip started to shake. Nate could tell that even by looking away from Ellie he missed her, he could barely stand being apart from her after what happened. He knew Joel was afraid that he was going to lose her again and that he was scared to be away from her in case something happened. He placed his arm around Joel's shoulders and rocked him from side to side in attempt to comfort him. "C'mon Joel, were gonna get through this whole thing together, all of us." He said as he rocked back and forth with Joel. "Hey, calm down! I'll do everything in my power to make sure you are not parted from her again, and I'll protect her with my life."  
"Heh! You sound like you're gonna propose to her or something..." Joel said under his voice and Nate replied with a clever response, "Maybe I am?" Joel's head suddenly shot towards him and Nate darted backwards. "Hey! Calm down, man! It was just a joke! Even if I was, I really wouldn't do it this soon, we only just met!"  
Joel remembered what he was thinking and that he was upset about Ellie and started to cry again. Nate ran back towards him and began to comfort him again. "Hey, listen. We are all family now, us four. We'll never part, never hurt each other, always stay by each others side, kay!?" He said and Joel slowly nodded, he agreed, they **_were_** all family now, they never _**would**_ part...


	11. The Last of Us: Frost? Codi?

"Hey, listen. We are all family now, us four. We'll never part, never hurt each other, always stay by each other's side, kay!?" He said and Joel slowly nodded, he agreed, they _**were**_ all family now, they never **_would_** part...

"Alright people! Let's get moving!" Nate shouted as he gestured to Ellie, Joel and Tamara. "C'mon, we gotta get going!" Winter was coming faster than ever this year and Nate knew it. He knew they needed to find a better place to shelter because that forest wouldn't keep them warm, and most definitely wouldn't hide them forever. His ears started to twitch as he heard twigs snapping and something coming too close to their camp.  
He started to make his way towards the sound and saw it was a lone wolf, a white wolf. Nate immediately recognised her and sprinted towards her.  
His eyes lit up as he hugged her and stroked her fur, "Oh my god! Frost!? W-what are you doing here? I-I thought you were with the pack!" Nate shouted as he continued to hug her. Ellie and Joel looked at him in confusion and Tamara packed as much as she could into her small backpack.  
"Guys, this is Frost, she is my friend from the wolf pack!" Nate said as he turned to face the three of them. Frost was a clean white wolf, she had fluffy ears and bright blue eyes; she had shiny white fangs and fur that covered her feet. Ellie thought she was the most beautiful wolf she had ever seen, with neat and clean fur; she was a _very_ attractive animal.  
The wolf jumped up and hooked her front legs over Nate's shoulders. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth and she was franticly wagging her tail. "So, eh, shall we go guys?" Nate said looking over his shoulder to the others. "Frost was separated from her pack in the last few hours and came following my scent here. She is the best tracker wolf the pack has and they could never afford to lose her, so why she came here is the thing I am curious about." Nate stroked her head as he stood up and started to walk over to the other three. Ellie looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open. Nate glanced left and saw a figure move swiftly between the trees.  
"S-so eh, there's nothing to worry about, w-we'll have a safe journey outta here?" Ellie said nervously as she walked towards Nate and Frost. Nate didn't want Ellie to get worried about anything and get stressed out or scared, so he told a lie… "Y-yeah, Ellie! There's absolutely nothing to be worried about, we'll be fine!" He looked over his shoulder and saw the same, swift figure dash across his line of sight. "Okay everyone! Let's get moving!" Nate shouted as he turned around and looked to his right, he saw, again, the figure rush between the protection of the trees. Nate led the four of them to the border between the forest and the road, "H-hey! I think I forgot something back at the camp, you guys go on, I'll catch you up!" He said as he turned back towards the forest and waved goodbye to the others.  
Back at camp, Nate found the spot where he first saw the figure and turned around in a circle.  
"C'mon! I know where you are, just come out and I'll help you, are you lost!? We're all friends here! Just come out before I hurt you!" Nate shouted as he constantly turned in a circle with searching eyes.  
His head was immediately drawn to a spot where a tall, muscular, dark figure stepped from the trees. "What are you doing here, Codi!?" Nate shouted as he slowly moved towards him, snarling like a vicious animal.  
"Well, well, well! I could ask you just the same thing, Nate!" He yelled as he stepped away back into the cover of the trees.  
"Always hiding in the shadows! Why? Because you're scared!?" Nate shouted mockingly towards the spot where he had entered the trees.  
"Oh, I'm not scared, Nate! I'm just luring you in, closer, and closer…" His voice echoed around the forest and Nate was still rapidly searching for his hiding spot.  
"C'mon! I know you're just toying with me! Come out, come to the _**real**_ fight!"  
"Oh, you don't know what a _**real**_ fight is, Nate!" A different voice cam from a different spot.  
"Alto! I thought I told you! Don't pay attention to Codi!" Nate heard a loud snarl and a constant growl. Suddenly a huge figure jumped out of the trees and caught Nate from behind.  
"You don't know me, Nate!"  
"You were born into a family of humans," Codi began as he came, slowly, out of the trees, "Our wolf pack accepted you because the Alpha was an arrogant fool! He didn't know what was good for the pack, he didn't even know you were any different from us!"  
"You speak in past tense, he is still the current Alpha, no!?" Nate shouted as he struggled to escape from Alto's hold.  
"Heh heh! Fool! You still don't know! Our newest wolf, Nero, is a strong challenger! He has no intention of ever being Alpha, but our friend brought the previous Alpha to his bony knees!" Nate's eyes widened as he struggled harder and harder to break free from Alto's hold but failed every time. "Y-you didn't! You couldn't! F-Feller i-is _**dead!**_ "  
"A-haha! Now he knows! Nero, come here!" A vicious looking frame stepped out from the trees. "I killed Feller!" He shouted with a snarl and a grim smile on his face, his teeth razor-sharp, his eyes that of a demon.


	12. The Last of Us: The Fight of Your Life!

"A-haha! Now he knows! Nero, come here!" A vicious looking frame stepped out from the trees. "I killed Feller!" He shouted with a snarl and a grim smile on his face, his teeth razor-sharp, his eyes that of a demon.

"Argh! Dammit, why!?" Nate shouted as he struggled to break free.  
"Shut up Nate! You don't know us! You never have and you never will! Ya hear me? NEVER!" Nero yelled towards him as he walked slowly around him in circles.  
"Now you will _**bow**_ to your new **alpha**!" Codi snarled as he kicked Nate in his shins and he fell to his knees. He screamed in pain and, through clenched teeth, yelled back, "Heh! I thought I wasn't part of _**your**_ pack!?"  
"Ah! Excellent come back, Nate! But remember, I can't be ruled!" He snarled back and picked up a metal baseball bat from Nate's backpack. "No one has a higher power than ME!" He swung the bat around and hit Nate in the head and immediately after hit him in the legs and broke his knee caps. Nate screamed in pain and, almost in an instant, heard multiple different howls growing closer.  
"Oh look! Here comes _**my**_ pack to finish you off!" Codi turned towards the sound and dropped the bat. A large crowd of wolves burst through a clearing in the woods and darted towards Codi.  
"Come, my friends! Witness and take part in the death of the most feared wolf alive! KILL NATE EVERETT!" A number of wolves slowly started towards Nate, snarling viciously, and the rest just stood obliviously next to Codi and Nero. "Nero," Codi started, "Teach them how to _kill_ and not just stand around like idiots!" Nero nodded and immediately snarled at the group of wolves, they jumped back in fright and were all shocked by the way Nero was acting, usually he was so caring, loving, sweet, he was the Gamma, the pack protector even though new, he was the nicest and most caring wolf they had all ever met, until now. Nero seemed like he was being controlled by Codi. The group of wolves paid attention to Nero and immediately after looked with curious eyes towards Nate, then all suddenly grabbed onto Codi with their sharp teeth and strong grips. "Argh! You fools! Not me, Nate! I-I'm your Alpha, GET OFF ME!" Codi screamed as he attempted to shake the wolves off him.  
"Heh heh! It seems you have underestimated the power of _your_ pack, or have you forgotten, Feller chose _**me**_ as the packs new Alpha, not you, never you!" Nate shouted as his head drooped over the ground and his clenched teeth turned into a grin.  
"You may have killed Feller, Nero! But you still haven't killed your _REAL_ ALPHA!" The wolves stopped abruptly in their path and listened to what Nate had to say.  
"Yes, you may well could've made it as Alpha if you killed Feller, but now you have to kill me!"  
"And so it will be done!" Codi yelled as he grinned evilly and nodded towards Nero.  
Nero darted towards Nate and morphed into his wolf, a great, white wolf with a smoky grey patch around his ears. When he reached Nate, he ripped into his shoulder and pulled. Nate screamed in pain and the wolves all ran towards Nero to help save Nate.  
"Alto! You obeyed your two previous Alpha's, NOW OBEY YOUR THIRD!" Alto nodded and let go of Nate, he was always the submissive type. Alto morphed into his wolf and started battling Nero. The two wolves clashed and the raging snarls and growls grew like a rolling thunder. Nate gasped for air and slowly reached for his baseball bat. Codi rushed towards him and stood on his hand just before it wrapped around the bat, "Oh-ho-ho! I see a little Alpha struggling for his place in life!"  
"Codi! You _really_ don't know what you are getting into!"  
"Oh, I think I do Nate! This _thing_ I am 'getting myself into' is nothing! I have dealt with so much more than you could ever imagine, I have taken down many different Alpha's in my life time, joined, lead and left so many different packs I can't even remember how many there have been!"  
"Honestly, Codi?" Nate started as he pulled himself onto his feet in agony, "I don't think anyone but you, and Nero cares how many Alpha's you have killed, nor how many packs you have ruled in dictatorships! Every single wolf here knows I was born into a human family but all but two have the exception that I shouldn't be allowed in, now I will take my rightful place as Alpha and you shall be exiled, if you are not killed first!" Nate slowly started to take his weak steps towards Codi, his legs shaking and 1 second from collapsing each time a step was taken. Every word Codi heard made him even more angry until he suddenly burst out yelling, "You are not the Alpha of this pack and you shall never be! You will not rule over me! No one ever will! I am the king of all Alpha's, I will not be mocked like some kind of idiot! You have no way to ever possibly kill me, I'LL KILL YOU! YA HEAR ME, YOUR GONNA DIE!" He darted towards Nate but stopped in his tracks while Nate morphed into his wolf, he began to slowly walk towards Codi and the rest of the pack, he stopped, sat on his haunches, threw his head back and began to howl. The howl echoed through the forest and all of the pack stopped everything to join in. Codi and Nero stood and gawped at the sight of the wolves all howling in chorus and just ignoring them. Codi began to snarl and charge towards Nate but, to his surprise, Nero stopped him. He looked over to him in amazement and saw him shake his head and say, "Our new Alpha has taken his place, we listen to him now, leave this pack or earn your place through respect and don't _**ever**_ try to involve us in your evil schemes again!"  
"B-but Nero!? Y-you were our friend, our compan—"  
"Your slave! I did what you wanted me to because I thought you were my Alpha, I thought you were my friend! But no, you just wanted to use me and my strength, but now that I have a proper, kind and caring Alpha, I have no need to bow to you, **NO-ONE DOES!** " Nero turned around, placed his hand on Codi's chest, and, with an immense force, pushed him to the ground. Codi groaned in pain when his back skidded against the rock-hard mud, "You will **pay** for this Nero, you'll see, you and this damn pack!" Codi morphed back into his wolf form and ran away as fast as he could, without looking back.  
"Nate! I forgot, you're wounded!" Nero said as he darted over to Nate and put his arms around him, "Morph back, Nate, take it easy…"  
"Hrrng! T-thanks Nero, I never knew you could be such a kind, young wolf." Nate spoke with a harsh tone and a cracking voice, as if he had a cold.  
 **27 minutes later…**  
"Right! Thanks for the help everyone, but I gotta go now, I got my own 'family' to take care of!" Nate said gently as he waved towards the wolves, Nero and Alto. He smile and walked away as fast as he could to get back to Ellie, Joel and Tamara.  
Finally he reached the spot where he left them but when he found his way out of the forest, they were nowhere to be found…


	13. The Last of Us: Don't you harm them!

Finally he reached the spot where he left them but when he found his way out of the forest, they were nowhere to be found…

"Ellie!?" Nate screamed, searching left, right and centre. "Ellie!? Joel, c'mon! Mom!?" He cupped his hands around his mouth and started to yell again.  
"Ellie!? C'mon guys? Where are you!?" Nate fell to his knees and clenched his teeth. He thought of all the places they could have gone, but America was just too big! Nate started to sob, "Goddamn you Codi! If you have even so much as touched them, you will wish you were never born!" Nate shouted as he slammed his fists into the ground.  
 **49 minutes later...  
** "C'mon Ellie! Y-you promised you'd stay..." Nate mumbled wearily as he flopped to the ground and instantly fell asleep.  
The howls of a wolf pack were coming closer and Nate continued sleeping, completely still and completely motionless. The wolves continued to run and never stopped howling until they had reached the limp body of their Alpha. The first to come forward was a strong looking wolf with a smoky grey patch around his ears. He sniffed around Nate's body and looked back to the pack, he nodded his head and morphed into a large, young figure. Smoky grey hair and ocean green eyes. He put his hand on Nate's shoulder and gently shook him. Nate groaned and pushed himself up off the ground with his hands. He looked over his shoulder and opened his mouth to speak, "N-Nero? Wha? What are you and the pack doing here? I-I thought you were going to head to Wyoming?" Nate closed his eyes, opened them, and looked towards the pack, bewildered.  
"We were in the beginning," Nero started, "But we heard Codi's howl, the howl of war..." Nate's eyes widened when he heard the news. He jumped up to his feet and grabbed Nero's shoulders. Every word he said, he shook Nero. "Do you know where he is!?"  
"Uh,n-"  
"C'mon Nero! Listen, use your ears!"  
"Nate, we don-"  
"NERO! TELL ME WHERE CODI IS!" Nate shook Nero one final time and his hands dropped from his shoulders. Nate hung his head in despair as he realized no-one in the pack knew where Codi was and therefore didn't know where Ellie, Joel and his mom were.  
"Nate... I'm truly sorry that we can't find Codi, but why would you want to see that nasty little s*** anyway?" Nero spoke as he placed a gentle hand on Nate's shoulder to comfort him.  
"C-Codi... When he ran he... Ellie!" Nate was too sad and caught up in his own thoughts that he couldn't even speak clearly, he couldn't even put together a full sentence.  
Suddenly, Nate's head flicked up and he started to sniff the air. "Uh-uh... Nate?" Nero stared at him as he watched Nate move slowly around the ground, sniffing, searching... Nate stood up and started to growl, he had caught the scent of something, someone.  
Suddenly, he morphed into his wolf form and darted towards the forest exit. Nero morphed too and he and the pack followed after Nate.  
 **12 minutes later...**  
Nate came to a halt in front of a large tree. He stopped and looked up the trunk of the tree and started to sniff the air again. He started to growl, and that gentle, harmless growl quickly turned into a vicious snarl. Nate morphed back into a human and continued to snarl as he explored the exterior of the tree. He stopped, everything silent, and put his ear to the trunk, knocked on it, and suddenly he burst out snarling again, even angrier that he was before, if that was even possible. He looked towards the pack, stopped snarling, and began to speak.  
"This tree is hollow, this is exactly where Codi is holding Ellie and the others, we-"  
"Nate! We can't go in there! We have to make a plan to ambush them or else we-"  
"Don't cut me off Nero! As I was saying, This is where Codi is holding Ellie and we need to get in there and save them!" Nate snarled as he looked around the pack.  
"So, Nate!?" Nero began and Nate's head spun around to look at him, "Who is this 'Ellie'? Why do we need to save her?" Nate looked at him with an open mouth, he tried his best to think up an excuse other than the truth, but his attempt was a fail.  
"Because..." Nate started, "Because... Because I- I love her..." Nero stood staring at him as if h never knew what love was, and suddenly started to speak.  
"Nate, you are the Alpha of this pack and we will support you through everything, but at a time like this, we can't afford to deal with personal matters! If this is all just because you _love_ her, then we can't help you..."  
"Nero! It's not just because I love her! It's because... Because they are like a family to me, my mother is there as well! Joel, he's like a father to me, a-and Ellie? W-well I already explained that! Heh!" Nate nodded towards Nero and Nero hung his head and thought, he looked over his shoulder to the pack and back towards Nate, he nodded and Nate jumped for joy, "Yahoo! Alright, let's get to it!"  
"Alto! C'mere will ya!?" Nero shouted as a large, strong figure came out from the pack of wolves. "Alto, I need you to take down this wall! I know you can do it, I've seen you before!" Alto nodded and ran at the tree, he hit into it with his shoulder and half of the tree trunk caved in and Alto fell in with it.  
"Ah! I'm okay! Don't worry!"  
"We weren't worrying, but okay..." Nate said as he walked over to the tree where Alto was and gave him his hand to help him up. "Alright! Let's get to work then!" Nate said as he moved past Alto and stood in the middle of the tree, looking up at how high it was. He put his hand on one part of the tree and hauled himself up and placed his feet on either side o the ledge. "Ah ha! There are ledges inside here for people to get up and sown from!" Nate's voice echoed from inside the tree and Nero came over and looked up into the inside of the tree, "Alright Nate! Go further up so we can come up with you!" Nate nodded and started to climb higher. Nero followed after Nate and Alto followed after Nero. It was just the three of them going into the tree and the rest of the pack waited outside to attack Codi when the three of them 'smoked him out'.  
"Nate?" Alto started.  
"Ya?"  
"Erm... What'll we do when we get up there? I mean... I do trust that you have a plan, but, will we fight him, kill him, exile him, cage him? What?"  
"Actually, I don't know... But if has even so much as harmed a hair on Ellie's head..!" Nate silenced himself before he spoke anymore about Codi and Ellie, it was making him too angry to concentrate.  
Suddenly, Nate stopped and hushed the others, he listened and sniffed the air again and again. He began to climb again, this time faster, and silenced Nero and Alto again and put his ear to the wooden panel that had stopped them in their tracks.  
Nate could hear talking, a man's voice and a young woman's voice. It was too muffled to tell who's voices they were, but when he heard giggling and what sounded like sweet nothings, he became shocked, he began to think there must be more than just Codi, Ellie, Joel and Tamara...


	14. The Last of Us: Why Is This Happening?

It was too muffled to tell who's voices they were, but when he heard giggling and what sounded like sweet nothings, he became shocked, he began to think there must be more than just Codi, Ellie, Joel and Tamara...

Nate immediately burst through the roof and snarled viciously and yelled in the direction of Codi, who had now been knocked to his feet, "GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS! IF YOU HAVE EVEN HARMED A SINGLE HAIR ON THEIR HEAD, THEN... THEN! I'LL KILL YOU!" Nate ran towards Codi, grabbed him by his shirt and started to pound at him as hard as he possibly could.  
Ellie was shocked and she jumped up to her feet and darted over to Nate and Codi. "Nate! Nate, no, stop! STOP!" She screamed as she tore at the back of Nate's shirt in attempt to pull him off Codi. Nate jumped up off his knees and took a step back. He snarled more at Codi than he ever had before, he shook Ellie off his shoulder and fixed his shirt. "Ellie!" He yelled and Ellie's head spun round to look at him. "Ellie! Why do you protect him!? Why! He's a monster, a-a murderer!" Nate looked at Ellie angry and confused and she looked at him startled, looking for the words to explain it all to him. "N-Nate! Y-you d-d-don't u-understand! H-he's not r-really that bad! He's really a g-good guy, i-if you just give 'em a chance..!" Ellie walked over and held her hand out for Codi, he grabbed it and helped himself up off the ground. "Thanks, Ellie" He said gently as he glared over to Nate.  
"Ellie! Where's the other person!? I-I heard someone, someone else here, a-a girl, Codi! Sh-she and him, s-sweet nothings!" Nate stuttered. Ellie looked over to Codi and then back at Nate, she knew exactly what he was talking about, Codi, a girl, sweet nothings... "Nate!" She started, "Nate, I-I'm so, so sorry, but, the person you heard, w-was... ME!" Ellie fell to her knees and clapped her hands together once, she told Nate, "Please! I don't care if you guys are rivals, or enemies, or even if you want to kill each other. Nate! Please! Don't hurt him, don't hurt me! J-just hear me out, p-p-please..!" Ellie hung her head and held her still clasped hands up to him and cried. She cried so hard, harder than she ever had in her entire life, even when she found out that her mother had died.  
"E-Ellie?" Nate started, "I don't understand... W-why would you, why would you want to be with someone like him!? Do you realise what he has done!? He nearly killed me, my pack and my friends and family! So, why! Tell me why, why do you love him!?" Ellie's head shot up and she looked at Nate, shocked.  
"B-because, Nate, we were in love, we _are_ in love, chi-childhood sweethearts, you understand, right!? I-I mean, don't _you_ have a girlfriend!? Wasn't she _your_ childhood sweetheart?" Nate looked at her and then at Codi, he stared blankly at the ground and opened his mouth to speak, "Sh-she..." Nate started to speak but struggled to get the words out. "She, she d-died, infected, wolves... f-four days ago... CODI! CODI YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER! YOU AND YOUR DAMN PACK!" Nate screamed in pain and clutched his head, he fell to his knees and screamed again. Ellie was immediately startled and she cupped her hands around her ears to 'shield' her from the terrible noise. She didn't know what was happening, no one did, no one except Joel, Joel who knew exactly who Nate was and why he needed to keep himself and Nate alive, why Nate was so _special_ and why Nate had _'problems'_.  
Again and again Nate kept screaming with pain, he yelled out saying, "CODI! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES, OR HOW HARD IT IS! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed and screamed until, finally silence. Everyone in the room was relieved that the noise had finally stopped. Nate was curled up on his side and was shaking violently. He moaned as if he was afraid, Ellie slowly walked up to him. "N-Nate?" She murmured. She leaned down on to one knee and reached out her hand, the second her hand made contact with Nate's shoulder, he immediately jumped up onto all fours and savagely snarled at every one in the room, especially Codi and Ellie. Ellie's had darted back to the protection on her chest and she stumbled backwards with fright. Nate continued to snarl and, suddenly, fell back down onto his knees, his hands both flat on the ground holding him up. He fell on to his side and, again, started to shake wildly. This time, soot black fur started to sprout from his back. His clothes started to rip and his muscles started to enlarge. He stood on all fours again and started to snarl more and more. Suddenly, he threw his head back and let out the most terrifying, blood-curdling war howl that had ever been released by a wolf. Codi slowly started to step backwards and Ellie darted to him for protection. She rested her head on Codi's chest and 'snuggled' into him for protection, he looked down to see her and the look on her face was shocking, it surprised him how much she was scared, she was terrified, she could barely move.  
Suddenly, a bright light came from where Nate was, the same kind of bright, red light that Ellie, Joel and Tamara saw when Nate's cabin exploded, when Nate wanted so much to protect his friends; this time, the light was still red, extremely bright, but, black with rage, there was no longer love in his blast, he hated Codi and now, after this long time, he learned to love Ellie, he learned to love Joel, he learned that there was more to his life than just death and destruction, but now he hated Ellie, he never wanted to see her again, never!  
The light got brighter and brighter until... The light stopped at the brightness it was currently at and Nate started to scream again, he dropped to his knees and clutched is head. Ellie finally opened her eyes to look at Nate, his eyes were closed as well. She noticed something though; slowly, his eyes were opening, they flickered and opened as wide as they possibly could, she saw it then, saw the hate in his eyes, they had turned pure white, she looked deep into his eyes and seemed to be drawn towards him, like a moth drawn to a light. She slowly started to walk towards him and, once she had finally reached the edge of the light, she put her hand up to the wall of light and walked forwards. She traversed into the light and kneeled down next to Nate, she wrapped her arms around Nate's shoulders and rested her head on his left shoulder, she started to cry, she sobbed and wept until Nate finally stopped screaming, he turned his head to look at her and he smiled, a small but affective smile. Ellie looked up at him and smiled back, she was falling in love with him again.  
The light didn't stop though, a small tear ran down Nate's cheek and he mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry'... He burst out screaming again and suddenly, the whole room was reduced to nothing but rubble...


	15. The Last of Us: The Day has Finally Come

The light didn't stop though, a small tear ran down Nate's cheek and he mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry'... He burst out screaming again and suddenly, the whole room was reduced to nothing but rubble...

Nate was gone, Ellie's body was crushed under all the rubble, Nero was gone, Joel's hand could only just be seen, Tamara was nowhere to be seen, Codi was next to Ellie, holding her hand... A howl came from outside, no-one heard it, everyone was out cold, possibly even dead. The howl came again. And again... Codi's hand twitched, he groaned and moved his head to the side to face Ellie. He couldn't even open his eyes, all they did when he tried was flicker and not open. He groaned again and again, trying to speak but nothing came out. "E-E-Ellie..." His voice was hoarse and grainy, he could barely open his mouth to speak but what he said took effect. "E-E-Ellie... A-a-a-alive?" She didn't reply, he didn't know if she was dead or alive but he was certain that he was going to find out. He attempted to move his hand to touch her arm, but he couldn't move a single muscle. His face was cut, ripped apart by falling rubble, sharp splinters and more. The sight of the place was terrible, nothing was moving, no-one seemed to be alive except Codi. He groaned once more and suddenly fell silent.  
Ellie's hand was crushed under a rock that fell from the ceiling, her legs were paralyzed under a huge plank of wood, her stomach was buried under a plank that was flattened by a giant rock that had fallen.  
The howl came again, and again. A huge black wolf could be seen running as fast as his feet could take him away from the tree, as far away as he could go. He was howling with pain and sorrow. A white wolf with a smoky grey patch over his eyes and ears could also be seen chasing after the black wolf, howling with anger, war in his voice.

"Leave me alone, Nero!" Nate shouted as he morphed back. "Leave me in peace, I wanna be alone!"  
"No, Nate! You did the wrong thing! You kil-" Nero was cut off by Nate screaming at him, "I KILLED ELLIE, I KILLED HER, HER AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM! I CAN'T CONTROL IT NERO! IF I THOUGHT I COULD, I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE WHAT I DID!" Nate yelled and yelled until he burst out in tears. Nero slowly started to come towards Nate to try and comfort him. Nate clenched his teeth and continued to sob, he was in the most pain he had ever been in. He realized that he had killed Ellie and Joel, Tamara and Codi, but he was in no control whatsoever on his actions and therefore didn't know what to do. "I'LL KEEP RUNNING, I'LL GO ON AND RUN FOREVER! AS FAR AS I CAN GO!" He was so scared and hurt that all he knew what to do at that moment was run, run away from his fears, run away from what he had done.  
Nate hit away Nero's kind, helping hand. He didn't want to be touched, he didn't want to be seen so he morphed into his wolf and ran... He continued running as fast and as far as he possibly could.

Nate stopped, sniffed the air, and then morphed back into human form. He was out of breath, he could barely move and his body was shaking his pain. He hadn't ran this fast or this far in his whole life. "I-I'm a monster, I'm hatred in it's purest form... I'M A MONSTER!" Nate screamed into the wilderness as he fell to his knees and gasped for air. He started to shake violently again and he started to sob more and more, he knew exactly just what he had done, but what he must do about it was a secret locked up in his mind that must never be revealed. The shaking finally stopped and Nate lay there on the ground, completely motionless. Tears were running down his cheeks and dripping off his face and on to the cold ground below. Nate started to sob again, his emotions were over-running his body.

Snow flakes slowly started to fall from the pure-white clouds above. The first of all the snow flakes landed on Nate's face and immediately melted, the cold water ran down his face like tears. Nate's painful sobbing had finally stopped, he knew everything that had happened was real and there was nothing he could do about it but he knew he had to keep control, he knew he had to stay calm and just not do anything stupid. His mind stopped ticking and his whole world just froze, he was calm, it seemed as if nothing could anger his now, he was completely relaxed.  
He rolled himself so that he was flat on his back, he spread out his arms and let out a huge sigh. He smiled a gentle smile and closed his eyes. Nero was gone and couldn't find him, Codi was gone, his world was completely silent... He was completely alone...

A small tear ran down Nate's cheek and dripped off his face onto the frozen ground below. The frost was growing on the ground and formed a pattern like leaves on a tree. Nate's eyes were closed and he was asleep, he knew that he was safe where he was, no infected ever came to this part of the forest. It was just by a small, completely still river. Nate used to love to go swimming there, when he was younger. Everything was calm, motionless and serene, the only thing moving was the wind blowing in amongst the trees and the snow flakes gently falling from the sky.

Nate suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest area and the last of his tears trickled down his face. His eyes widened, his pupil's dilated and he was gone. The peace was broken and the short but peaceful time of serenity was destroyed...


	16. The Last of Us: Winter's Bite

Winter seemed to be coming faster than ever. The air above and the ground below, both freezing in seconds. Frost had already left a thin, crisp layer of white over the top of the ground, grass and trees. Survival for anything was weakening as the nights grew colder. The cold winds were blowing softly and the snowflakes were landing daintily on the branches of the bare, skeletal trees. Small and weak breaths could be heard coming from the distance, a tall, hansom man with grey hair was breathing heavily and dragging another man, younger than him, somewhere safe and to find shelter. The man being dragged was bleeding out from his chest, deep black hair and frozen tears stopped whilst trying to fall from his cheeks. The man huffed and huffed and tried to drag the other man to safety as fast as possible, as if they were running away from something, or someone... The man doing the dragging was hansom, smoky grey hair, a tall stature, extremely muscular, wearing an army-style tank top, black and blue camo jeans, a pair of old, worn down, camo doc martens and dog tags dangling from his neck. His heart beat fast in his chest, rapidly pumping blood around his body attempting to keep him warm as he heaved the other man's limp, dying body across the deep snow. The footprints and a large, thick line in the snow lead a small mink with a pale white winter coat on to follow them, which also lead a snowy arctic fox to follow the mink, which in turn lead a great, grey wolf to follow after the fox and so lead a _very_ hungry human with a small but starving family to follow the wolf and the fox and the mink and, without knowing it, the two men.

Nero dragged Nate across the snow as if he was trying to run away from something or someone, he dragged him as far and as fast as he possibly could. Little did he know, he was being followed by a mink, followed by an arctic fox, followed by a grey wolf, follow by an angry human. Nate was completely still and silent as Nero dragged his dying body across the snow, a trail of blood and footprints left behind them. Nate's chest had a huge hole in it thanks to a mysterious man who came out of nowhere. The snowflakes were falling rapidly now, they covered Nate and Nero's bodies and Nate was practically a snowball by just 5 minutes.  
Nero trekked through the blizzard and dragged Nate behind him, his feet about to give way.  
The little mink sniffed around the long trail that was being covered up behind them as they went, so the fox, the wolf and the man never saw the trail, Nero heard the little minks footsteps and it's breath sniffing around the trail. He knew it could possibly mean danger, but he didn't stop no matter what. All the snowflakes that landed on Nero's face immediately melted and turned into a drip of water running down his face, by this time he was already soaking wet and his clothes were soaked through. On the other hand, Nate was dying and his skin was freezing cold already, so the snowflakes just gracefully landed on his face and stayed put, didn't melt at all.

A few steps away from their destination, Nero fell to his knees as his legs gave way to the pain of walking against the strong blizzard and dragging the wait of a fully grown male. Nero reached out his hand as if to try and grab on to the sides of the cave and pull himself and Nate inside but he was too far away. Nate gasped for breath and Nero placed his hands on his knees and breathed heavily, the wind blew wildly and the snow hastened it's movement. Nate's small, quiet and desperate call for help was only just enough to bring Nero back up to his feet and pull Nate to temporary safety in the cave he found. He dragged Nate into the middle of the cave and immediately rushed to try and save him. Nero ripped open Nate's shirt and used most of it's material to attempt to bandage up his wound.  
"Nate! Nate, c'mon! Don't give up, don't close your eyes, we'll make it through this, you'll see they day the infection loses, when humanity wins and is back to their normal state!"

Nate's eyes flickered and were on the verge of closing when suddenly a gun shot was heard from the distance and a wolf limped into the cave with a bullet hole in it's side. A disaster, a traumatic experience, and soon death...  
The wolf limped into their cave as Nero swung around and viciously snarled in it's direction. He only had a split second to see it so he never knew that it was a wolf.  
It had pounced on the fox before it caught the mink and, in mid pounce, the hunter shot it and it limped away with a huge bullet whole in it's side.  
As soon as he had snarled at it, Nero caught sight of the wolf and realized that it was one of his kin; on the other hand, he didn't want to abandon Nate, he wanted to save his friend and his Alpha but not get shot like the wolf that had strolled in. Suddenly, the wolf collapsed from pain and gasped for air, Nero paid close attention to Nate, the wolf and the mouth of the cave, he wanted to make sure Nate wouldn't die, the wolf was not a traitor and that no-one and nothing would ever enter the cave again, after the fast but painful death of the wolf who had just arrived. Nate gasped for air again and again but his breaths where short and painful, extremely painful.

The man cautiously made his way to the mouth of the cave, he slowly entered it and carefully watched where he placed his feet. He made only the slightest noise and could barely be heard but Nero's heightened hearing could hear his every movement. He drew closer and closer to the wolf, little did he know, Nero was waiting for him to come too close and then pounce...  
Nero's breath was silent, he couldn't be heard at all but Nate was dying, there was nothing he could possibly do about his breathing; he had been stabbed in the chest, his lung was punctured and his breathing was quick, heavy, painful and croaky...


	17. The Last of Us: Come closer, I Dare You

Nate was dying, there was nothing he could possibly do about his breathing; he had been stabbed in the chest, his lung was punctured and his breathing was quick, heavy, painful and croaky...

The man finally made it to the dying wolf. He lay his hands on it's chest and made sure it wasn't breathing, and then slowly brought out a small knife from his pocket. He moved forwards towards the wolf's neck, and then, suddenly, Nero burst out from the darkness and immediately morphed into his wolf, snarling viciously. He knocked over the man and snarled again and again, he snapped at the mans face while the man tried to protect his face with his hands. When Nero finally stopped snapping and just stood and snarled, the man looked at his now blood covered hands and saw that Nero had torn his hands to ribbons. His right thumb was gone and the skin on his palms was torn off. The man's bottom lip started to shake as the tears ran rapidly from his eyes. Nero morphed back into his human form and stared at the man like he was disappointed in him somehow. He spat on the ground next to him and turned and started to head back towards Nate. "Take your damn wolf and get out of my cave..." Nero said in an extremely deep voice. He sat back down on his rock and growled quietly, like a distant roll of thunder. The man scrambled to his feet and ran away as fast as he possible could.

Nero knew that the cave had to go further back, so he picked up a small pebble he found at his feet and threw it as hard as he could towards the back of the cave. The pebble was silent while flying through the air and suddenly stopped and his something and then fell to the ground. That very same something, growled and swiped at nothing, then came a quiet clicking noise, a bit like a door creaking and the a few steps could be heard. Suddenly, a hoard of clickers came running out from the darkness at the back of the cave.  
"Oh s***!" Nero exclaimed as he grabbed Nate and ran as fast as he could out from the cave and back into the blank white landscape surrounded by the raging blizzard. Nero fought against the blizzard until he came to the edge of a lake, he knew he couldn't go any further forward so he turned and trekked left. The blizzard was pushing against him and the clickers, but the team of infected was moving faster against the snow and wind.

The clickers moved closer and closer to Nate and Nero until, suddenly, there was exactly four gun shots that came from the right behind them. Nero's eyes widened and his pupil's dilated. He dropped Nate's limp, dying body and fell to his knees. He put his hands on the ground and snarled wildly.  
"A-Alpha... I-I'm sorry!" He yelled as he morphed into his wolf, only this time his eyes were pure white. Hair slowly sprouted from his back and his muscles grew and reshaped. His teeth were clenched tight together and his normal(ish) sized canine teeth grew into huge wolf fangs. His transformation was somehow forced and he couldn't even control his own body! His shirt started to tare and so did his trousers.  
Nate's eyes finally opened and they widened as soon as he saw what was in front of his. He struggled for breath and gasped again and again. He took in a deep breath of air and held his breath. He found that, for some reason, moving while holding his breath was easier that moving while still breathing. He slowly made his way towards Nero's dropped backpack, he knew that he could still live with only one lung but he didn't think he could survive with a huge hole in his chest. He grabbed the backpack after he eventually made it close enough for him to grab, he unzipped it and let out a huge exhale. His face was bright red and he gasped for air, even more than he was before. He searched in the backpack for a bandage of some sort and he found a wipe and an old rag that had been torn up for molotovs, bandages etc. He tore a piece off and ripped open his shirt. He used the wipe to get rid of most of the blood that was spread around his chest, he wrapped the long rag around the wound and tied it behind his back. He was still gasping and spluttering and there was still blood coming from his mouth. He was coughing more and more and he started to suffocate. He started to choke and he realized that he was drowning in his own blood. He coughed and coughed and he spluttered more and more until he couldn't even cough anymore. He knew he could still survive with just the one lung but he knew he couldn't live if he was drowning, drowning from the inside out.

A shadow appeared from the distance and another thundering gunshot could be heard. Nate had stopped coughing, he had stopped moving, stopped struggling for his life, Nate was gone...


	18. The Last of Us: Fenrir

**If you all know nothing of Norse mythology and the stories of Fenrir, Sköll and Hati, I would advise that you look it up for a moment before reading this chapter otherwise the storyline will confuse you... To be honest it kind of confused me as i was writing it! Happy reading!**

* * *

A shadow appeared from the distance and another thundering gunshot could be heard. Nate had stopped coughing, he had stopped moving, stopped struggling for his life, Nate was gone...

Nero was rampaging through the hoard of infected and was trying his absolute best not to lose control, even though he knew he wasn't going to be able to survive his time on the Earth. His head was aching and he felt like he was about to collapse.

That gunshot, there was something in the bullet... Something new... Something different... Something that was never to be discovered by humans...

He opened his jaws and wrapped his teeth around a clicker's neck. He threw it onto the ground and moved through the hoard. He finally reached the last infected, a bloater, the 'boss' of the lot... He ran at it head-on and snarled as menacingly as he possibly could. The bloater ran blindly forward to him and waved it's arms around trying to find his whereabouts.

He ran, head first, and slammed himself into the bloater. The blow sent the infected hurtling backwards and slammed onto the ground. Nero ran at it, leaped on to it's front, and started slashing at it's throat, horrifically and violently.

He ripped and clawed at it's neck until he was finally satisfied with his mauled and maimed bloater. He jumped off and started to pant furiously. Snarling uncontrollably, he sprinted to his left and came across a tall, dark figure dressed in all black and carrying a shotgun, sniper rifle, metal baseball bat and a small box of glowing blue bullets. Nero's mind seemed to react to the sight of these bullets and he snarled more and more until finally he darted towards the man and leaped towards him.

The man lifted his shotgun, the barrel emitting a blue smoke, and shot it straight into Nero's chest. Through the blizzard the gunshot echoed, it echoed through a body lying still in the snow. The body jumped...

Nero lay in the snow with a hole in his chest, a blue smoke glowing from it. He slowly morphed back into his human form and was breathing heavily. The man started to walk forward, then he stopped, he stopped dead in his tracks and listened. Nero's ears twitched as he heard something in the far distance.

The man thought the gunshot may have attracted some form of infected but he realised he must have been hearing things as all was completely silent with the exception of Nero's dying breaths. The man continued walking towards Nero's body and knelt down next to him. He lifted a hand and ripped open Nero's shirt, he placed his hand on the hole in Nero's chest and started to force his fingers through. Nero screamed in agony and tried to summon up all the power he could to get away from this man but the bullets he used seemed to render his entire body completely useless.

"You know, Nero?" The man started to talk, "I would've thought, after being in the "strongest alpha's" pack, you should've been at least a _little_ more resilient and a _tiny_ bit more protective and helpful towards your alpha. But, as it seems, I was wrong... The strongest alpha the wolves have ever known has let you all down..."

The man stopped speaking and forced his fingers further into Nero's chest cavity. Nero's screams could be heard for miles and were showing absolutely no sign of stopping.

"Wh-who a-a-are y-you..." Nero stuttered in the midst of his screams. The man paused, his fingers still within Nero's wound.

"Oh, now there's something to think about... _Who am I? Who am I?_ Ah! I've got it... _I_ am justice. Oh how the humans were ridiculed, the Wolves of Ragnarök always thought that they were sooooo important. They thought that they were the apex of apex predators... WELL YOU'RE NOT!" The man was now up on his feet and pacing with blood dripping from his hands.

Nero noticed while the man was pacing that he left his gun and bullets lying, buried in the snow. He slowly and quietly reached for the abandoned shotgun. The man stood with his back facing Nero for a minute while he attempted to light a cigarette. His lighter was failing every time as the wind was blowing too violently and was constantly putting out the flame. The man placed the lighter and cigarette angrily in his pocket and slowly started to turn around. The second he got all the way around, Nero shot. The blue glowing bullet flew through the air and pelted straight through the man's ribcage. He staggered back and clutched his chest.

"Oh Nero... Do you know... What these bullets are made from..? It's a compound, of aconite flowers a-and... And, gold..." The man grinned evilly as he fell to his knees and prepared for what he knew was coming next. Nero's eyes widened as he watched the man's muscles enlarge. His clothes tore off his body and his human-sized canines grew massively into Fenrir-sized teeth. Nero raked his mind to try and find out if he knew of any aconite and gold compounds. His eyes widened even more when he realised that he was told about it when he was just a child. _Aconite!?_ He shuffled back a bit as far as he could with the hold in his chest...

 **Flashback**

 _"Nero honey! Come get your dinner!" 3 year old Nero came running back to his mother as fast as he could with his tiny wolf legs. "Momma Momma! Look! I caught a butterfly!" He jumped up and down as he un-cupped his hands to show his mother the beautiful blue and turquoise butterfly that was peacefully perched on his hands._

 _"Wow honey! It's really pretty!" She softly smiled at her young son._

 _Her warm smile morphed into a shocked frown as she noticed an iris-coloured flower hanging from his shirt._

 _"Nero honey come closer now..." She demanded as the butterfly flew off. Nero took two steps forward._

 _Nero's mother squatted down and ripped the flower from his shirt. She crushed it and threw it as far away as she could. "W-What was it Momma?" Nero asked._

 _"Honey there's something you need to know about our world... Sometimes you may come across a rare purple flower. It's called aconite... Wolfsbane... If it comes near you, you eat it, you even touch it... It has the potential to kill you... Please, honey, never go near this stuff... And all Ragnarök wolves have the responsibility to make sure that the humans never, **ever** discover this, okay?" Little Nero nodded in compliance and started to walk towards the table he and his mothers' dinner was positioned. He heaved himself onto the seat and opened his mouth to speak, his tiny fangs revealed._

 _"But momma? What about gold? You told me yesterday that gold was dangerous too..." His mother looked over her shoulder at him, she then proceeded to walk over and sit at the table with him._

 _"Nero, baby... Gold and aconite... If this compound was ever to be discovered by the humans, our lives would all be over in an instant. Aconite, yes, has the power to kill a Wolf of Ragnarök... But... Gold has the power to make a wolf lose control. If these two are mixed into a compound, we would both be dying and losing control. If humans ever discovered this, it would be a huge disaster, but not only does this happen to **us** but... If a human directly 'injected' it into their bloodstream, say by needle or bullet, they would have the power to summon, uncontrollably, a demon... They would summon him... Fenrir..."_

 _Nero's small eyes widened as he remembered his father, he left before Nero was old enough to remember him. All he was ever told was that his father's name was Fenrir..._

 **End Flashback**

Nero sat in a state of shock as he watched the demon appear from the man's _shell_ of a human body. He quickly snapped out of it and scrambled painfully to his feet. He slowly walked towards the changing man, grasping the hole in his chest, breathing heavier than he ever thought possible.

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it as he realised what he was about to say...

"D-Dad..?" The words escaped his mouth as he fell to his knees again. His eyebrows curled upwards morphing his face into that of a sad puppy.

"D-Dad... I-is that r-really y-you...?" His hands dropped and he began to cough up blood. The red stained the whiteness of the snow like seeing a rose in the winter. He could feel his lungs collapsing until his attention was aroused by a snarling sound in the distance. His ears pricked up as he turned his head to his left. His eyes adjusted and he spotted a shadow sprinting towards them, down on all fours. A huge black wolf came racing towards them from the blizzard and leapt onto the man's front, pinning him to the ground. The two wolves, one an abomination, fought like demons for power and their lives. The huge black wolf was snarling and ripping at the other's throat. The other, Fenrir, was using it's feet to hold the other back, the only distance keeping the black wolf from tearing Fenrir's throat to pieces was about 3 inches.

Nero was lying in the snow, the hole in his chest glowing a glittery blue-gold. He was shivering uncontrollably as he coughed up a ton of blood. The blood covered a huge patch in the snow, he opened his eyes a tiny bit and saw the amount of blood he was losing. He slowly lifted his eyesight towards the two wolves. He thought he recognised the black wolf, but quickly realised he must have been mistaken. No other wolves of Ragnarök had survived the cordyceps. The black wolf turned it's attention for about half a second to watch Nero, the dying boy noticing the huge wolf's eyes were completely red with burning yellow pupil's

The wolf's split attention was immediately recognised a huge mistake as Fenrir threw the other wolf completely off and it flew crashing in to the snow behind Nero. Fenrir clawed his way to his feet, his grey fur swaying in the wind and his fiery orange-red eyes blazing through the blizzard, more noticeable than anything. It took a leaping start, sprinting towards the black wolf lying in the snow.

 **"Summoning you was a mistake! Why that human did so I can never imagine! You were chained for this exact reason!"** A deep, bellowing and gruff voice snarled from the black wolf as he leapt from his feet and towards Nero, the aconite in his chest wound preventing it from healing.

Nero could see dark crimson markings all around the black wolf's body and in that moment he realised. He tried to yell as loud as he could but instead only a nearly inaudible whisper came out. "S-Sköll..."

Fenrir's mouth emitted a fiery orange glow as he prepared himself on his haunches, readying himself to pounce on the black wolf.  
 **"Nero... You need to focus on healing!"** The black wolf barked in bis direction. Fenrir was ready for the kill. He pushed himself off his powerful back legs and tackled the black wolf, pinning it's shoulder's to the ground. The two giant wolves snarled and ripped at each other's throats until finally the black wolf managed to free itself from under the paws of Fenrir. Another howl came from the distance, seemingly growing closer and closer until suddenly, a huge white wolf, equal in the size of the black wolf - Sköll - and the demon wolf - Fenrir. Nero noticed the lightning blue coloured markings around the white wolf's body, similar to Sköll's, and called out the words, "Hati! Sköll and Hati! Brothers, help me!"

 **"For so long father, we were content in our missions of chasing Sól and Máni but we missed the most important task..."** Hati snarled, stopping to let Sköll continue his sentence.  
 **"To eradicate you!"** The two wolves snarled and pounced on top of Fenrir, their eyes glowing brighter than before.

The snow piled up and up into Nero's wound, effectively removing all traces of the aconite within his body and allowing him to heal. He jumped to his feet and walked over to Fenrir. He opened his mouth to speak, his large fangs showing through.  
"Do you know the name the "strongest alpha" was given at birth?" Nero's mouth curled into a sly smile as he continued, "Nate's real name... Is **Víðarr!** "

Fenrir practically gave up at that moment as Sköll and Hati jumped backwards for the oncoming event.

Another huge wolf appeared from the blizzard and raced forward to Fenrir, pinning his shoulders down with it's paws. **"Your human shell tried to kill me! You want to try that again!?"** The wolf howled as Nero smiled to himself about Nate's 'revival'.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry it's been SO DAMN LONG since I last updated this story but I have had a lot to deal with at school etc. and just hadn't found the time to deliver a new chapter. Again, so sorry.**

 **Another thing, this story is kinda morphing it's way into just pure OC's and Norse mythology. I know there's a lot going on in the past few chapters but please stand by and hopefully the nightmare will be ended soon! XDD K byeee!**


End file.
